


Wiccans Meet Mutants

by StrikeMoonstone9387



Series: Worlds Collide - Charmed/X-Men Arc [1]
Category: Charmed (TV), Merlin (TV), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Alex, Alpha Bobby, Alpha Chris, Alpha Coop, Alpha Erik, Alpha Evan, Alpha Henry, Alpha Henry Jr., Alpha John, Alpha Leo, Alpha Logan, Alpha Melinda, Alpha Parker, Alpha Piotr, Alpha Ray, Alpha Remy, Alpha Roberto, Alpha Victor, Alpha Wyatt, Alpha/Omega, Blind Scott, Bottom Jaime, Bottom Lorna, Bottom Scott, Bottom Tabitha, Crossdressing, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Lady of the Lake! Piper, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Agatha, Omega Charles, Omega Jaime, Omega Jean, Omega Jubilee, Omega Kat, Omega Laura, Omega Lorna, Omega Ororo, Omega Paige, Omega Peyton, Omega Phoebe, Omega Pietro, Omega Piper, Omega Prudence, Omega Rogue, Omega Scott, Omega Tabitha, Omega Tamora, Omega Wanda, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Fandom Characters are Mentioned, Phoenix Scott, Powerful Scott, Powerful Wyatt, Rape Recovery, Reincarnated Arthur!Wyatt, Reincarnated Guinevere!Laura, Reincarnated Knights of the Round Table, Reincarnated Lancelot!Chris, Reincarnated Merlin!Scott, Single Parent Scott, Single Parent Wyatt, Star!Scott, Top Henry Jr., Top Melinda, Top Parker, Top Wyatt, Whitelighter Leo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-08-30 22:34:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 25,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8551825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrikeMoonstone9387/pseuds/StrikeMoonstone9387
Summary: After the destruction of the X-Mansion (again), and needing some down time , the last thing Dr. Scott Lehnsherr/ Summers expected when moving in with his siblings and their families in San Francisco, California, was to find out that living next door was a family of Wiccan witches. When Wyatt falls in love with Scott, the Halliwell's learn that they have to fight something they didn't realize was possible, to keep Scott and those they love safe. They have to fight legend that has long since become myth. As well as your run-of-the-mill modern day rich stalkers.Can the Charmed Ones and their families save Scott? Will Scott be able to finally let his heart shine? Or will he fade due to a broken heart? Can Scott help Chris come to terms with his alternate self's time travel? Can Scott help Wyatt overcome the fear of the evil he can become? And why do the Charmed Ones act as if they have met Scott before?





	1. Meet the Halliwells

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fic. There maybe themes/ characters that have been used in other fan fiction stories. If I have used a theme that you have in your story, and would like me to change it, please let me know and I will see what I can do. There is also going to be a serious fusion of fandoms in my story. Please let me know what you think.  
> In terms of Marvel, I am not sticking to the comics or media. I am just picking and choosing what I like, and mixing it and creating something new.  
> Also, all Alphas will be referred to with masculine titles, whether they are female or male, and all Omegas will be referred to with feminine titles. As in, Alphas will be referred to as 'Father', 'Brother', 'Prince', 'Son', etc., while the Omegas will be referred to as 'Mother', 'Sister', 'Princess', 'Daughter', etc.

 

 

** Chapter 1 - Meet the Halliwells**

Halliwell Manor

_Fear._

_Pain._

_Sorrow._

_Fire._

_Screams._

_Agony._

_"Find me. Come, find me"_

BRIIINNNGGG!!! BRIIINNNGGG!!!!

Blue eyes shot open, and a young man of 25 years shot up in bed gasping for breath. He reached for his cell phone and turned off the alarm. 

"That dream again." He said.  

"Daddy?" said a small voice sleepily.

The man turned at looked at the door. A tiny blonde boy was rubbing his eyes and yawning, holding a small teddy bear. 

"Andy, what are you doing up so early?" he asked.

"I couldn't sleep." came the sleepy response.

 "Do you want to sleep in Daddy's bed for a while, before Grandmama calls everyone for breakfast?"

 "Yeth, pwease." and the little boy toddled over and climbed onto his father's bed, curling up in his strong arms. It wasn't long before little Andy was fast asleep once more, sucking his thumb and clutching his teddy bear with the other.

The young man was Dr. Wyatt Halliwell, an Alpha, The Twice-Blessed, Reincarnation of King Arthur, and king of all magic. Wyatt was the eldest son of Charmed One Piper Halliwell and Elder Leo Wyatt. He had two younger brothers Chris and Melinda. He was 6"10, with blonde hair and blue eyes. The curious thing about his eyes was that they had flecks of amber in them that, rather than dulling his eyes, only made them seem brighter. He worked as a general surgeon at San Francisco Memorial Hospital, and was one of the most well respected and sought after surgeons in the state. Not only because of his education, drive, and passion, but also because of his looks and charm. Add all of that with him being a devoted  _single_  father and very family oriented, you have a  _very_  eligible bachelor, much to Wyatt's irritation, and everyone else's amusement. 

Wyatt closed his eyes, and let his mind wander back to his dream. The dream he had was one that he had been having since he was a child. No matter what he tried, he could never remember what happens when he wakes up. Only a voice saying  _"Find me. Come, find me."_ , and a feeling of complete terror. He didn't know why, but he couldn't shake the feeling that the voice was one that he knew. He had spoken with his parents about it, and they told that it could be any number of reasons, especially considering how powerful he was. However, recently, they have been becoming more frequent, to the point of almost every night, and the feeling of terror had also been increasing. taking him longer to calm down.

"Wyatt. Wake up. Mom has breakfast ready and wants us to help set up P3 for the Fundraising Gala tonight." said Melinda, as she shook her brother awake, without disturbing the precious bundle curled up in his arms.

"Alright. I'm up. I'll be down shortly." said Wyatt, getting out of bed and adjusting the covers around Andy.

"Kay." Melinda responded, before leaving her brother's room, and going downstairs. 

Wyatt went and used the bathroom, brushed his teeth and hair, and changed into a pair of jeans and a red short sleeved t-shirt. Before going downstairs, he made sure that Andy was still asleep, and the baby monitor was on.

 As he went down the stairs, he could hear his family having breakfast coming from the kitchen. 

Downstairs, in the kitchen, Piper Halliwell, Omega, mother of three and Grandmother of one was in her element making breakfast for her large family. There was her husband, Leo Wyatt, an Alpha, an Elder, who also worked as the Headmaster of Magic School; their sons, Wyatt (25)- an Alpha, who was a general surgeon at San Francisco Memorial Hospital, Chris (23)- an Alpha, who was a detective with the San Francisco Police Department, and Melinda (21)- an Alpha, who managed the family restaurant "Halliwell's" with Piper while studying Business Management at San Francisco University , and her grandson Andy, who was 2 years old; her sister, Phoebe Halliwell, an Omega, also mother of three (Prudence Johnna "PJ" (22) an Omega, who was a journalist with The Bay Mirror; Parker (20) an Alpha, who was a Tech analyst with the San Francisco Police Department; and Peyton (16) an Omega, who was a high school sophmore), who worked as an advice columnist at The Bay Mirror and Phoebe’s husband, Coop, an Alpha, who was a Cupid, and also worked at The Bay Mirror as a consultant for the columnists; and their youngest sister, Paige Mathews, an Omega, also mother of three (Tamora Mitchell (17) an Omega, who was a high school junior; Kat Mitchell (17) and Omega, who was a high school junior, and Henry Mitchell Jr. (15), an Alpha, who was a high school freshman), and half-whitelighter, who worked as a social worker and also helped her charges; and Paige's husband, Henry, and Alpha, who worked as a parole officer with the San Francisco Police Department.

As she was cooking, she listened to Chris talk about how his date had gone the night before. He had gone out on another date with an omega student at the University, but didn't think it would go any further, as he had to leave half way through dinner because of a demon attack, again, making him think that continuing to go out with her may not work out. 

"Honey, just talk to her. And come to a decision together. Let her know that you frequently have family emergencies, and that being a cop, you will also be regularly on call. There will be times where you will be lucky if you manage to at least get to dessert, and other times you will only get as far as drinks, before you get called away. If you both decide to try to work it out, then go ahead and see where it goes. Don't make the decision for her." said Piper.

"Your mom is right." said Paige, and Henry also agreed. "If I had made the decision without talking to Henry, I wouldn't have gotten married nor had the kids."

"Okay, I'll talk to her and see what she says. I do like her, but..."

"Yea. We know, sweetie." said Piper, sighing. "Believe me, we know."

"Good morning." said Wyatt. walking in to the kitchen, going straight for the coffee maker and pouring himself a cup. "Judging by the little I heard coming in, you're having second thoughts about going out again with the girl from last night? What was her name again? Tina?"

"Yes, and yes" said Chris.

"Mmhhmm. Good luck. Mom, what do we need to do for the Gala tonight?"

"Thanks" said Chris.

"Just about everything is set up at the Celestial Diamond Hotel, all we have to do is take the food over. And make sure the clothes are ironed properly” replied Piper.

"Okay. Great. I have to make a quick stop at the hospital to check on a few of my patients, and I’ll be back by lunch" said Wyatt, drinking his coffee, and taking a bite out of his toast. “Andy is asleep in my room, but he should wake up in about an hour.”

“Okay, you take care of your patients, and we will take care of your baby.” Said Paige, filling up Wyatt’s travel mug with coffee for him to take.

Taking the mug, he kissed her check in thanks, before doing the same with his mother and aunts, he waved and left out the front[ door](http://s.igmhb.com/click?v=Q0E6MTI3OTUxOjIxOTIyOmRvb3I6MzgwYzAwZDIzNWE3OWExODRmYTRlOTcwMzMzNGM3MTI6ei0yNDQ5LTg4Mzg1NTczOmFyY2hpdmVvZm91cm93bi5vcmc6MzcyOTkwOjA6NjQ5MTIwMTQxODU0NDZkYmI3YjA4ODliOTExMGIyYjQ6MTpkYXRhX3NzLDcyOHgxMzY2O2RhdGFfcmMsMjtkYXRhX2ZiLG5vOzo0OTIyOTQ4Ojo6MC4wMg&subid=g-88385573-e42a85ae48e64e7aa1e171aa56eb3641-&data_ss=728x1366&data_rc=2&data_fb=no&data_tagname=A&data_ct=link_only&data_clickel=link&data_sid=e4d2982203898f6c14f2faa0098c73ab).

“Do you think he’ll ever move on from what happened?” asked Melinda, who had come into the kitchen as Wyatt was leaving.

“I’m not sure.” Said Coop. “He’s been through a lot, and his heart _is_ healing. It’ll just take some time.”

 “Yes. It definitely will.” Agreed Phoebe. “But, there is someone out there for him. Someone who will help him heal, and move on.”

The way she said it, made the twins, Kat and Tamora, look up from where Melinda was doing their manicures at the kitchen table.

“Have you seen something Aunt Phoebe?” Asked Kat. The rest of the kids looked at Phoebe as well,

“What do you mean?”

“The way you spoke. You usually use that tone when you’ve seen something, or you know what is going to happen.” Said Tamora

“No. I haven’t seen anything. I haven’t had a premonition or anything. It’s just a feeling. That’s all.” Replied Phoebe.

“Oh. Okay.” Tamora said disbelievingly, but let it slide, knowing that her aunt wasn’t going to say anything else on the subject. The kids also returned to what they were doing. They all knew that there were times that, no matter how much they begged and pleaded, their aunt/ mom wasn’t going to say anything else. However, that said, it didn’t stop the kids from exchanging curiosity-filled looks.

Once breakfast was done, and the dishes cleaned and out away, everyone split up. Paige, Henry, Phoebe, and Chris left for their respective jobs, Leo orbed to Magic School to sort through his seemingly endless amount of paperwork, while the rest got ready to go open the restaurant and to sort out the food that was to be served at the Fundraising Gala that evening.

What none of them could have predicted, was how drastically their lives were about to change, due to Wyatt's decision to attend the Gala that evening.


	2. Meet the Lehnsherr/ Summers and the X-Men

** Chapter 2 – Meet the Lehnsherr/ Summers and the X-Men **

While the mornings were relatively smooth for the Halliwells, for the Lehnsherr/ Summers next door on the other hand, they were not.

“AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! I’m GOING TO BE LATE!!! JEAN!! WHY DIDN’T YOU WAKE ME UP? AND WHERE ARE MY SHOES? THE BLACK HEELED ANKLE PUMPS?” cried a young lady of 18 years with light green hair and eyes. This was Lorna Lehnsherr, an Omega, also known as Polaris. She was about 5”2 and, at the moment, was trying to brush her teeth, change her clothes and find her shoes – at the same time. She is the youngest daughter of Alpha Erik Lehnsherr (Magneto) and his wife, Omega Charles Xavier (Professor X) and was studying Mechanical Engineering at San Francisco University. She is a mutant with powers over magnetism like her father Magneto.

“I did wake you up Lorna.” Replied a stunning red-headed woman of 31 years, with the patience of someone who went through the same routine every day. “You were the one that didn’t go to bed early. Nor did you have your clothes kept ready. Wanda? John? Wake up. Scott’s making breakfast.”

Downstairs, Jean returned to the kitchen and saw that her sister-in-law was at the stove, having just returned from a run.

Dr. Jean Lehnsherr/ Summers nee Grey (Grey), Omega and wife of Dr. Alex Lehnsherr/ Summers (Havok), an Alpha. She works at San Francisco Memorial Hospital as a Neurosurgeon. She was 5”4, with waist length red hair and green eyes, Caucasian white skin, shapely curves and a fiery temper. She is also a mutant with telepathic and telekinetic powers. Her husband, Alex, is an Optometrist and Neurologist at San Francisco Memorial, primarily focusing on how brain injuries and traumas can affect a persons’ sight over time.

“Good morning Scott. How was the run? What are you making?” she asked.

“Hey Jean. It was good. Only ran into two trees. Scrambled eggs.” A young man said, laughing.

Jean laughed, and went to pour herself some coffee, make some more for those that were still coming and got a large bowl for Scott to use for the cooked eggs.

“Bowl’s in front of you, to the left.” She said absently.

“Thanks.”

By the stove, Scott patted the counter till he felt the bowl. He put the cooked eggs in it, before pouring some more egg mixture onto the pan, using his figure to make sure he didn’t put too much. As they were cooking, he took the toasted bread slices and laced them on a plate. Waving his hand, they floated up and to the center of the table. Snapping his fingers, a knife, a chopping board, the blender and some oranges floated to him. Carefully feeling his way around, he sliced and peeled the oranges and put them in the blender, before adding some water and turning it on. He checked on the eggs, sniffing to make sure they were cooked properly before turning off the stove plate and mixing the eggs in with the previous batch. Snapping his fingers again, the bowl floated over to the table.

Watching Scott, Jean said, “Are you sure you’re okay with the move. You know you won’t be able to actively use magic when outside, or around mortals. Not even to help you navigate better. You’ll have to rely on your senses and your cane.”

“No different from any mortal blind person.” Said Scott, turning to face her completely after turning off the blender. “Try not to worry too much Jean. I won’t be going anywhere alone anyways. I will have Atiya, and some of the other X-kids with me. ”

Scott was not your average omega culinary chef with multiple Doctorates. He was blind. However, instead of a whitish film that covers some blind people’s eyes, he had a reddish film that covers his. This is due to the childhood plane accident that caused his blindness, activated his mutant powers and killed his and his older brother Alex’s birth parents when Scott was only 5 years old and Alex was 15. They were taken in by Erik and his wife Charles Lehnsherr nee Xavier, and raised alongside their three daughters’ – Wanda, Pietro (twins who were 13 at the time) and Lorna (who was 2). The accident, and Scott’s resulting injuries and brain trauma led Alex to his chosen career path. Scott’s mutant powers were optic blasts that shot out of his eyes. Not long after the accident, Dr. Hank McCoy (Beast), a friend of Charles had examined Scott and performed tests. They learned that the blindness was what was giving Scott control of his power. If they were to try and correct his sight, he would have no control over the blasts and would have to wear a blindfold 24/7. Scott was one of the few people who never lamented not being able to see.

The way he had put it, when asked, was “I had a choice, self-imposed blindness so I don’t accidentally blast anyone to pieces or regular blindness. I choose regular blindness thank you very much. If it’s about finding some material, like Rose Quartz, that can help me see, I would only be able to see in shades of red. That isn’t seeing. That is settling. I’m an all or nothing kind of guy. And besides, you can’t miss what you don’t remember. There are plenty of other ways to see. I don’t need to use my eyes.” Once he had made his point clear (it took a few tries, because he looked so adorable making such strong point at the age of 6, with a lisp and a pout), Logan Howlett (Wolverine), Ororo Monroe (Storm), along with a few other mutants at the Xavier Institute helped Charles, Erik and Alex teach Scott how to use his senses to navigate his surroundings. Over time, they saw that Scott seemed to have the same powers that other mutants had, like Logan’s retractable claws; Ororo’s ability over the weather; Warren Worthington III (Angel)’s wings; etc. As they tried to help Scott control his new abilities, they realized that Scott didn’t have control over the powers when they manifested because they weren’t his powers. The mutant they belonged to needed to learn control, before Scott would subconsciously learn it too. Once they had control over the powers, Scott would be able to amplify, even nullify, them. When Scott was 11, he was sent to a boarding school in Scotland where he could learn to control the extra energy he wielded, and as well as not accidentally kill himself or someone else. As Scott grew up, he became more powerful, soon becoming an Omega Class 5 mutant, the rarest and most powerful of all mutants. Scott is 4”8, with knee-length mahogany brown hair, blue-purple eyes with a reddish film over them, pale white skin, and soft curves that gave him a delicate appearance that belied the power he possessed, and you wouldn’t be able to tell that he had given birth to a daughter only three months earlier.

“I know that.” Said Jean. “I’m just worried. _He_ is still out there, and we can’t touch him. No matter how guilty we know he is. You’ve finally started glowing again, I don’t want you to lose that.”

Jean was referring to the shine that surrounded Scott due to him being a Star.

Slowly walking towards her, Scott pulled her into a hug. “I understand. Believe me I do. But like you said, there is nothing we can do. So, I will finish setting the table, and you get everyone to come down for breakfast. I have a lot of work that needs to be done with everyone’s clothes for this evening. And Lorna is predictably running late again. Do you think she’s trying to multi-task again?”

Giving him a wink and walking out of the kitchen, Jean said “True. And yea, I think she is. Fair warning, it is going to get loud.”

“I know. I know.” Laughed Scott, turning the blender back on to smooth out the oranges, before pouring it into a jug. Snapping his fingers, plates, glasses, silverware and napkins floated out of the cupboards and drawers and followed Scott into the dining room. Scott waved his fingers and the utensils settled in their proper places. Returning to the kitchen, he snapped his fingers again and this time various plates and bowls of breakfast foods including pancakes of various kinds, cut up fruits, hash browns, French toast, eggs, sausages, and bacon floated out and settled on the table as well. Next came jugs of fresh orange juice, milk, water, coffee, tea, a bowl of sugar and small jugs of creamer, and sweetener.

As Scott double checked and made sure everything was on the table, he heard everyone coming down the stairs. There was Erik and Charles (Erik using his powers to float  Charles’ wheelchair), followed by Alex and Jean, Alpha Logan Howlett, his Omega fiancée Ororo Monroe, Alpha John(Pyro) and Omega Wanda Allerdyce (Scarlet Witch) 29, Alpha Remy (Gambit) and Omega Anne Marie LeBeau (Rogue) 31, Omega Jamie Mardox (Multiple) 15, Rahne Sinclair (Wolfsbane) 6, Alpha Bobby Drake (Iceman) 18, Sam Guthrie (Cannonball) 8, Amara Aquilla (Magma) 5, Omega Jubilation Lee (Jubilee) 22, Alpha Ray Crisp (Berserker)16, Alpha Roberto De Costa (Sunspot)16, Alpha Evan Daniels (Spyke) 22, Alpha Lance (Avalanche) and Omega Kathrine “Kitty” (Shadowcat)  Alvers 28 & 31, Alpha Kurt (Nightcrawler) and Omega Amanda  Wagner 31, Todd Tolansky (Toad) 9, Fred Dukes (Blob) 10, Omega Pietro Lehnsherr (Quicksilver) 29, Alpha Victor Creed (Sabertooth), Alpha Piotr Rasputin (Colossus) 26, Omega Tabitha Smith (Boom-Boom)18, Omega Laura Howlett (X-23) with three month old Atiya in her arms, and lastly Omega Agatha Harkness.

As everyone sat around the table, thanking Scott for the meal, a frantic Lorna came down the stairs tugging her socks into place. She came to the table, kissed her parents on the cheek, grabbed a slice of toast and ran out the door, yelling her goodbyes.

“Do you think-?” started Bobby, taking a bite of his eggs.

“Judging by what we just saw? Highly doubt it.” Responded Pietro, drowning his stack of 20 pancakes in maple syrup.

Lorna walked back in saying, “I forgot. Today is Saturday.”

She took her seat at the table, and started to fill her plate. With that, the conversation turned to what everyone’s plans were before the Gala that evening. Scott told everyone that if their clothes needed anything done, like ironing or last minute cleaning, to keep them out so that he could do so and set out the appropriate accessories.

With nods of acknowledgement all around, everyone finished their breakfasts, and cleaned up after themselves, they went their separate ways. Alex and Jean had to go to the Hospital for a few ours, Erika and Charles had to go to Graymalkin Industries, their new undercover headquarters and training grounds, while the kids were tagging along because they wanted to explore the building some more. So, as agreed, before leaving, they left their clothes on the hangers in front of their walk-in closets.

As they said their goodbyes, they had no idea what had been set in motion by Scott’s decision to attend the Gala that evening.


	3. Getting Ready and Leaving Part 1

** Chapter 3 – Getting Ready and Leaving Part 1 **

Halliwell Manor

That afternoon, everyone was scrambling to get ready for the Gala. The Omega's were in Piper and Leo’s room. While the Alpha's in Phoebe and Coop’s room. In Piper’s room, there was a flurry of activity as they did each other’s hair, make up and put their dresses on. Piper was doing everyone’s hair, while PJ did hers; Phoebe was doing everyone’s make up, having already done her own; while Paige was helping with the dresses. In Phoebe’s room, Leo was getting Andy ready, having already changed into his tux, while the others changed. Coop helped tie the bow ties, and Little Henry made sure everyone had their own shoes and didn’t accidentally wear someone else’s pair (it got a little chaotic with everyone wearing the exact same kind of shoes, and almost the same sizes, so to ease the confusion, what Piper had done was stitch everyone’s initials into the inside of the shoes).

Finally, after 3 hours, everyone was ready. The Alphas waited in the sun room for the Omegas, and Wyatt checked that Andy’s diaper bag was ready.

They were all wearing tuxedos, while Leo, Coop, and Henry had bowties the matched their wives’ dresses, and Wyatt, Chris, Melinda, Parker and Little Henry had regular black ones. Andy was also wearing an adorable little tux as well, though Wyatt did pack some extra clothes, in case he got uncomfortable.

<https://www.pinterest.com/pin/522347256754788865/> (Tuxes)

Andy- [https://www.aliexpress.com/item/Custom-Made-Jacket-Vest-Pant-Tie-Black-Boys-Blazers-Kids-Toddler-Boys-Tuxedos-Boys-Wedding-Suits/32679909062.html?spm=2114.30010308.3.2.vBZCk4&ws_ab_test=searchweb0_0,searchweb201602_5_10065_10056_10068_10055_10054_10059_10078_10079_10084_10083_10073_10080_10070_10096_10082_10081_10060_423_10061_10052_10062_10050_424_10051,searchweb201603_1&btsid=c4ef42ca-f6aa-43f5-a6d6-4a56590bc884](https://www.aliexpress.com/item/Custom-Made-Jacket-Vest-Pant-Tie-Black-Boys-Blazers-Kids-Toddler-Boys-Tuxedos-Boys-Wedding-Suits/32679909062.html?spm=2114.30010308.3.2.vBZCk4&ws_ab_test=searchweb0_0,searchweb201602_5_10065_10056_10068_10055_10054_10059_10078_10079_10084_10083_10073_10080_10070_10096_10082_10081_10060_423_10061_10052_10062_10050_424_10051,searchweb201603_1&btsid=c4ef42ca-f6aa-43f5-a6d6-4a56590bc884)

As they came down there was a soft intake of breath at their appearances. They looked stunning, in their formal gowns, elegant hairstyles, and minimal make-up.

First to reach the bottom of the stairs was Piper. Leo went to her and took her hand, and kissed the back of it. Piper smiled, and Leo led her to the kitchen where Wyatt and Melinda were filling up extra milk bottles for Andy.

<http://www.davidress.org/Sky-Blue-Sheath-V-Neck-Floor-Length-Zipper-Sweep-Train-Empire-Chiffon-Evening-Dresses-With-Beads-DD1396.html> (Dress, Hair and Earrings)

<http://www.shucrazy.co.uk/womens-high-heel-ladies-diamante-buckle-strap-party-evening-sandals-shoes-size-58315-p.asp> (Shoes)

Next came Phoebe. Coop followed Leo’s lead and took her hand, and kissed the back of it. Phoebe blushed as he led her to the side, and they waited for their daughters to come down. They were quite aware of PJ and Peyton’s feelings for two of the boys that lived lived with Drs. Jean and Alex Lehnsherr/ Summers' and that they were going to be in attendance that evening.

<http://www.davidress.org/Gold-Column-Halter-and-Sweetheart-Backless-Sweep-Train-Beading-Floor-Length-Satin-Evening-Dresses-DD6132.html> (Dress)

[http://www.lightinthebox.com/top-quality-european-style-hollow-butterfly-earrings-for-wedding-party_p4615425.html?category_id=4963&prm=1.4.1.1](http://www.lightinthebox.com/top-quality-european-style-hollow-butterfly-earrings-for-wedding-party_p4615425.html?category_id=4963&prm=1.4.1.1) (Earrings)

[http://www.lightinthebox.com/korean-delicate-claw-chain-crystals-bracelet_p4702312.html?category_id=4993&prm=1.4.1.1](http://www.lightinthebox.com/korean-delicate-claw-chain-crystals-bracelet_p4702312.html?category_id=4993&prm=1.4.1.1) (Bracelet)

[http://www.lightinthebox.com/women-s-shoes-leatherette-stiletto-heel-slingback-sandals-wedding-party-evening-silver-gold_p3264672.html?category_id=30957&prm=1.4.1.1](http://www.lightinthebox.com/women-s-shoes-leatherette-stiletto-heel-slingback-sandals-wedding-party-evening-silver-gold_p3264672.html?category_id=30957&prm=1.4.1.1) (Shoes)

<http://trends4us.com/hair-style/gorgeous-braided-headband-hair-styles.php> (Hair - Second image, Headbands Braid Hairstyle)

Next, Paige reached the bottom of the stairs. Henry took her hand, and kissed it. Paige smiled. He led her to the side, and they watched as Phoebe and Coop’s daughters came down, one after the other.

[http://www.lightinthebox.com/Sheath-Column-V-neck-Floor-length-Chiffon-Evening-Dress-With-A-Wrap_p466794.html?category_id=1754&prm=1.4.1.1](http://www.lightinthebox.com/Sheath-Column-V-neck-Floor-length-Chiffon-Evening-Dress-With-A-Wrap_p466794.html?category_id=1754&prm=1.4.1.1) (Dress and Bracelet)

<http://deanjorgebocobo.blogspot.ca/2011/09/party-wear-sandal-collection-2011.html> (Shoes - 3rd down)

<http://shorthairstyles.mylandsshore.com/formal-half-up-hairstyles-for-long-hair/> (Hair – 3rd from the top, Half Up Down Prom Hairstyles Pictures and How To 39 S)

<https://www.pinterest.com/pin/127719339411539039/> (Earrings)

PJ smiled as she walked down the stairs. She was excited about the evening. Her friend, and not-so-secret crush, Evan Daniels, had said that a friend of his was moving to San Francisco and was going to be doing a performance, so he was going to attend as well.

[http://www.lightinthebox.com/sheath--column-one-shoulder-floor-length-chiffon-evening-dress_p188443.html?category_id=1754&prm=1.4.1.1](http://www.lightinthebox.com/sheath--column-one-shoulder-floor-length-chiffon-evening-dress_p188443.html?category_id=1754&prm=1.4.1.1) (Dress)

<http://www.lajaulateatro.com/gold-chandelier-earrings/incredible-diamond-chandelier-earrings-ladieswomen39s-diamond-chandelier-and-gold-chandelier-earrings/> (Earrings)

<http://www.long-hairstyless.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/12/Prom-Hair-Ideas-Down.jpg> (Hair)

[http://www.matchesfashion.com/intl/products/1052523?qxjkl=tsid:38929|cgn:gcdL/ATRVoE&c3ch=LinkShare&c3nid=gcdL/ATRVoE&utm_source=linkshare&utm_medium=affiliation&utm_campaign=us&utm_content=gcdL/ATRVoE](http://www.matchesfashion.com/intl/products/1052523?qxjkl=tsid:38929%7Ccgn:gcdL/ATRVoE&c3ch=LinkShare&c3nid=gcdL/ATRVoE&utm_source=linkshare&utm_medium=affiliation&utm_campaign=us&utm_content=gcdL/ATRVoE) (Shoes)

[http://www.lightinthebox.com/vintage-pink-rose-drip-pearl-bracelet-with-ring_p3651714.html?category_id=3609&prm=1.4.1.1](http://www.lightinthebox.com/vintage-pink-rose-drip-pearl-bracelet-with-ring_p3651714.html?category_id=3609&prm=1.4.1.1) (Bracelet and Ring)

Reaching the bottom of the stairs, she went to her parents and brother and waited for her sister to come down. 

As Peyton followed her sisters, she took a deep breath and smiled. She was nervous. This was the first time she was going to be going to something so formal. She was also quite aware that the boy she had a crush on, Bobby Drake, was going to be there too. Reaching the bottom, she followed her sisters to their parents.

[http://www.lightinthebox.com/sheath-column-jewel-floor-length-evening-dress_p1480985.html?category_id=2051&prm=1.4.1.1](http://www.lightinthebox.com/sheath-column-jewel-floor-length-evening-dress_p1480985.html?category_id=2051&prm=1.4.1.1) (Dress)

[http://www.lightinthebox.com/women-s-shoes-stiletto-heel-peep-toe-sandals-dress-gold_p3039667.html?category_id=30957&prm=1.4.1.2](http://www.lightinthebox.com/women-s-shoes-stiletto-heel-peep-toe-sandals-dress-gold_p3039667.html?category_id=30957&prm=1.4.1.2) (Shoes – in a champagne color)

<http://weddbook.com/media/2274050/rose-gold-chandelier-long-earrings-rose-gold-bridal-earrings-rose-gold-art-deco-rhinestone-swaroski-crystal-earrings-wedding-jewelry> (Earrings)

<http://shesaid.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/08/taylor.jpg> (Hair)

“You ladies look stunning.” Said Coop.

“Yes,” agreed Phoebe. “And you have nothing to be nervous about Parker. If she is anything like how Wanda describes her, I’m certain we will like Tabitha. And I am certain that her family will love you as well.”

Parker took a deep breath and smiled. She was excited and nervous because her and her girlfriend, Tabitha Smith, were going to be introducing each other to their families.

“Thanks.” She said.

Wyatt, Melinda, Leo and Piper came out into entry hall, and joined Paige and Henry as they watched the twins come down.

Kat and Tamora walked down the stairs arm-in-arm. Like Parker, they were excited and nervous, for very much the same reasons. They and their boyfriends, Roberto Da Costa and Ray Crisp respectively, were going to be officially meeting each other’s families. Reaching the bottom of the stairs, they went to their parents.

[http://www.lightinthebox.com/Sheath-Column-Floor-length-Chiffon-Evening-Dress-With-Straps_p199510.html?category_id=2051&prm=1.4.1.2](http://www.lightinthebox.com/Sheath-Column-Floor-length-Chiffon-Evening-Dress-With-Straps_p199510.html?category_id=2051&prm=1.4.1.2) (Dress – Kat in Blue and Tamora in Purple)

<https://www.pinterest.com/pin/395753885978970460/> (Jewelry- matching their dresses)

<https://www.pinterest.com/pin/451697037606896211/> (Shoes)

<https://www.pinterest.com/pin/477381629231806347/> (Hair)

“You girls look beautiful.” Said Henry.

“Don’t worry. They will love the both of you, and I am sure we will like your boyfriends.” Added Paige.

“Thanks Mom, Dad.” The twins said in unison. Kat turned to Wyatt and asked, “Has Dr. Jean said anything about who the Guest Performer was going to be tonight?”

“Nothing.”

Chris, Little Henry and Andy joined them.

“We’ll find out shortly.” Said Chris. “Just be a little patient.”

“Says the guy who spent almost all of yesterday wondering the exact same thing.” Said Little Henry deadpanned.

“Oh shut up.” Was Chris’ brilliant response.

“Okay.” Interrupted Piper. “Now that everyone is downstairs, we should get going. The party is starting in an hour, and it’s going to take about 40 mins to get there. And no Chris, before you ask, there will be no Orbing. We’re going in cars like regular people. Besides, we don’t want anyone asking why there are more people than there are seats in the cars.”

Chris shrugged.

Piper, Leo, Wyatt, Andy, Chris, Melinda and Kat piled into Piper’s van; Phoebe, Coop and their girls climbed into Phoebe’s car; while Paige, Henry, Tamora and Little Henry got into Henry’s car. Before driving off, they agreed to follow Piper (who was driving).

At the same time, next door, there was a similar frantic rush to get ready, complete with ‘meeting the family’ nerves and performing jitters.

 


	4. Getting Ready and Leaving-Part 2

** Chapter 4 – Getting Ready and Leaving Part 2 **

Lehnsherr/ Summers Manor

Things at the Lehnsherr/ Summers Manor were a little more chaotic then they were at the Halliwells. After all, twelve people frantically getting ready in formal dress was one thing, thirty-two people frantically getting ready in formal dress? Oh, it was absolute chaos. 

In Logan and Ororo’s room, the Alphas were getting ready, Todd having willingly showered for a change. They were all wearing tuxedoes, and while Erik, Logan, Kurt, Alex, John, and Lance where wearing waistcoats and bowties that matched their wives/ fiancée, the rest had regular black ones (<https://www.pinterest.com/pin/522347256754788865/>).

Once they were ready, they went downstairs to wait.

Agatha Harkness, or as she prefers to be called Madam Harkness, was already dressed wearing a beautiful Arthurian style dress (<https://www.pinterest.com/pin/558868634980013994/>) with her hair in a renaissance style (<https://www.pinterest.com/pin/381891243385018301/>). Because she was already dressed, she took over the responsibility of getting Atiya, Jamie, Amara, Tabitha, and Rahne dressed and ready, even if all but one were in their teens, in Jean and Alex’s room.

Getting Atiya dressed took all of ten minutes. She was dressed in an adorable little dress with a matching headband (<https://www.pinterest.com/pin/2885187240120837/>). Agatha cast a quick spell to make sure it didn’t get dirty. She also packed the diaper bag with some onesies and sleepers in case Atiya got uncomfortable during the evening. Next she started on Jamie. He was wearing a light blue one-shoulder beaded dress that complimented his fair skin tone (<https://www.pinterest.com/pin/474566879461677639/>), diamond chandelier earrings (<https://www.pinterest.com/pin/173247916892473478/>),  with silver heeled sandals (<https://www.pinterest.com/pin/474566879462146946/>) and his normally straight light brown hair that fell to his elbows was lightly curled.

Once Jamie was ready, he was tasked with feeding Atiya her bottle, while Agatha got to work helping Amara. With her dark skin tone, she was wearing a peacock blue spaghetti strap dress (<https://www.pinterest.com/pin/474566879461542066/>), matching chandelier earrings (<https://www.pinterest.com/pin/295126581811947008/>), bracelet (<https://www.pinterest.com/pin/521150988107548299/>), and flats (<https://www.pinterest.com/pin/515943701031445275/>). Her straight brown hair, that reached the back of her shoulder-blades, was lightly waved and pulled into a half up-half down crown braid (<https://www.pinterest.com/pin/321937073347299032/>).

After Atiya was fed and burped, Jaime took her downstairs to Alex, before going back upstairs.

Once Amara was ready, she went to play with some toys.

Tabitha was wearing gold one sleeve dress that went well with her shoulder-blade length blonde hair and fair skin tone (<https://www.pinterest.com/pin/474566879461541982/>). She was also wearing gold heels (<https://www.pinterest.com/pin/562035228480241895/>), a gold and diamond necklace and earring set (<https://www.pinterest.com/pin/344384702738216434/>), and had blonde hair curled and the sides pulled back away from her face, with the style being held by a jeweled comb (<https://www.pinterest.com/pin/501095896024117848/>). Once she was ready, she went to Scotts’ room to help the other Omegas get ready.

While Tabitha was getting ready, Agatha was helping Rahne. With her light skin tone, and elbow length red hair, she was wearing a grey sleeveless halter dress (<https://www.pinterest.com/pin/54746951698525841/>), with matching diamond chandelier earrings (<https://www.pinterest.com/pin/62487513559195015/>), chunky bracelet on her left wrist (<https://www.pinterest.com/pin/13581236346491534/>), and  ring on her right hand middle finger (<https://www.pinterest.com/pin/163185186467748781/>), and grey flats (<https://www.pinterest.com/pin/37858453093664611/>). Her red hair was curled and pulled into a side sweep (<https://www.pinterest.com/pin/453948837423479586/>).

Once they were ready, they went into Scott's room. Agatha carrying Atiya, while Jaime helped Rahne and Amara with their toys.

Scott was already dressed, and sitting on the rocking chair, trying to calm his nerves with a cup of chamomile tea. He was the Guest Performer, and although he had done countless performances over the years, this going to be his first one since Atiya’s birth and the whole fiasco that had happened recently. He was wearing a dark blue-black indian style lehenga, with blue embroidery, and matching jewelry (A/N: his dress, hair and jewelry is the same as the woman in the video that will be posted later).

Jean was also ready, putting the finishing touches to her hair. She was wearing a sage green one-shoulder floor-length dress ([http://www.lightinthebox.com/cowl-chiffon-sheath-column-floor-length-evening-dress-inspired-by-tia-carrere-at-grammy_p618525.html?category_id=2051&prm=1.4.1.2](http://www.lightinthebox.com/cowl-chiffon-sheath-column-floor-length-evening-dress-inspired-by-tia-carrere-at-grammy_p618525.html?category_id=2051&prm=1.4.1.2)), with a diamond and ruby jewelry set (<https://www.pinterest.com/pin/537476536761574354/>), her wedding rings (<https://www.pinterest.com/pin/277745501991227922/>), and red heels (<https://www.pinterest.com/pin/354799276866407935/>). Her long red hair was put up into an elegant bun (<https://www.pinterest.com/pin/235946467957916768/>).

Ororo was dressed, and getting her waist length white hair done by Tabitha. She was wearing a deep purple cap sleeved wrap dress that flattered her chocolate skin tone perfectly (<https://www.pinterest.com/pin/AWxXtOZUhwAk1lodB5WgEBvDbXWYrS5_t6rGxo9HzrXlkzYNNp3XWjo/>), with purple and diamond jewelry set (<https://www.pinterest.com/pin/196258496232070882/>), her engagement ring (<https://www.pinterest.com/pin/135459901271805530/>), and silver heels (<https://www.pinterest.com/pin/127578601920292904/>). Her hair was lightly waved and left open (<https://www.pinterest.com/pin/454441418630353430/>).

Wanda was wearing a red and black halter dress that tied behind her neck (<https://www.pinterest.com/pin/442126888395863806/>), and getting her shoulder-blade length brown hair done by Amara into a messy updo (<https://www.pinterest.com/pin/222506037819845411/>). She was wearing a red jewelry set (<https://www.pinterest.com/pin/91620173646830481/>), her wedding rings (<https://www.pinterest.com/pin/572238696374300939/>), and black heels (<https://www.pinterest.com/pin/340373684315981213/>).

Kitty was getting dressed in a blue ruffled dress (<https://www.pinterest.com/pin/AWFYg0JpZdcwOknq75d7dfDGCos7p-xjF6VQ1sqd19et5ShtM7y6wC0/>), with a matching blue sapphire jewelry set (<https://www.pinterest.com/pin/395753885978970460/>), her wedding rings (<https://www.pinterest.com/pin/253820128972681168/>) and silver heels (<https://www.pinterest.com/pin/442126888390681547/>). Her shoulder-blade length wavy brown hair was pulled into a fancy high ponytail (<https://www.pinterest.com/pin/567172146797030879/>).

Charles was in his wheelchair, getting the final touches to his hair done by Agatha. His dark brown wavy, layered shoulder length hair was given a few curls, and parted at the side (<https://www.pinterest.com/pin/308637380693670240/>). He was dressed in an elegant burgundy Arthurian medieval style dress (<https://www.pinterest.com/pin/352406739562066164/>), with matching flats (<https://www.pinterest.com/pin/22377329378451926/>), matching burgundy diamond chandelier earrings (<https://www.pinterest.com/pin/519673244477501511/>), and his wedding rings (<https://www.pinterest.com/pin/437834395008145796/>).

Pietro was wearing a dress that had an orange, gold and silver beaded top and a long reddish orange skirt (<https://www.pinterest.com/pin/474566879470083655/>), reddish orange high heels (<https://www.pinterest.com/pin/AVLBhso0I16V7X1r_q9fEJA716pAirwmpq60AbT8xYjmZ4CyK3pJgUM/>), and a matching necklace and earring set (<http://www.jewelsmart.in/gold-plated-jewellery/nl2379-reddish-gold-plated-mango-design-kempu-stones-traditional-indian>). His elbow-length silver hair was braided and pulled into a bun (<http://www.jewelsmart.in/gold-plated-jewellery/nl2379-reddish-gold-plated-mango-design-kempu-stones-traditional-indian>).

"So, is Derek able to attend tonight?" Agatha asked him from were she was putting the final touches to Charles' hair.

"They are still in the middle of their case, so most likely not." Pietro replied. His Alpha boyfriend, Derek Morgan, worked with the FBI's Behavioural Analysis Unit in Quantico, Virginia. He turned to his nervous sister, saying, "Him and the team send their love, and wish you all the best."

Scott looked up from his cup of tea and nodded, before turning back to the cup as if it had all the answers.

Pietro, after he was ready, went to help Amanda.

Amanda was wearing a black off-shoulder beaded dress that complemented her mocha skin tone (<https://www.pinterest.com/pin/497788565046719157/>), with a diamond jewelry set (<https://www.pinterest.com/pin/421790321326156261/>), and silver heels (<https://www.pinterest.com/pin/330662797623660757/>). Her normally straight brown hair was left open, lightly curled and side parted (<https://www.pinterest.com/pin/388646642828234935/>).

Laura was wearing an ice blue and white two layered indian styled dress that complimented her lightly tanned complexion (<https://www.pinterest.com/pin/474566879461677725/>). She was wearing matching bangles on both hands (<https://www.pinterest.com/pin/344455071481288087/>), a matching indian jewelry set (<http://www.shopindianjewellery.com/indian_jewellery/indian_jewellery_set_with_silver_metal_blue_stones.asp>), and silver heels (<https://www.pinterest.com/pin/376543218826449605/>). Her wavy elbow length black hair was curled and pulled in to a half up- half down style (<https://www.pinterest.com/pin/572520171361576395/>).

Rogue was wearing a maroon sleeveless dress (<https://www.pinterest.com/pin/134615476341669168/>), with matching chandelier earrings (<https://www.pinterest.com/pin/373095150364973166/>), a bracelet on her right wrist (<https://www.pinterest.com/pin/562879653403710751/>) , her wedding rings (<https://www.pinterest.com/pin/133559945176355698/>), and silver high heels (<https://www.pinterest.com/pin/200691727118296169/>). Her elbow length straight mahogany hair, with two white streaks in the front, was lightly curled and put into a fancy half-ponytail (<https://www.pinterest.com/pin/418060777893068018/>).

Jubilee was wearing a soft pink, long sleeved beaded dress (<https://www.pinterest.com/pin/10625749100776990/>), with matching chandelier earrings (<https://www.pinterest.com/pin/250512798000592844/>), and matching heels (<https://www.pinterest.com/pin/264516178083958201/>). Her curly elbow length hair was pulled into a half up-half down hairstyle (<https://www.pinterest.com/pin/161707442844057453/>).

Finally, once the last person was ready, they all went downstairs. Agatha went first, followed by those that were single, or didn’t have their partners living with them, going down in pairs with Jaime and Rahne going first, followed by Tabitha and Amara, and finally Jubilee.

Then came Jean, followed by Charles in his wheelchair (levitated by Jean), Kitty, Rogue, Wanda, Kitty and Amanda. Once they had reached the bottom of the stairs and joined their significant others, Scott slowly came down the stairs, holding onto the banister. Alex went forward and took his hand.

“You look amazing. And you will be great.” He said. Jean came forward and voiced her agreement.

Taking a deep breath in, then slowly letting it out, Scott said, “I know. Doesn’t mean I’m not nervous. It’ll be the first once since-.”

“Logan came forward and interrupted Scott, “It’s natural to feel nervous. Especially after everything that has happened. But look at it this way, this is you way of giving that bastard the metaphorical finger.”

 “Logan is right” said Ororo, “singing, dancing, music has always been your passion. Don’t let anyone take it away from you. And let this be a way for you to prove to yourself that you are far stronger than he ever gave you credit for.”

“You’re right.” Said Scott, taking another deep breath and letting it out. “I am going to do this. I am going to give it my all, and prove to myself that I am stronger then him. Thank you.”

“That’s my little _Phönix_ ” said Erik, using the pet name he had given Scott when he was a child. Granted at the time, they weren’t aware that Scott was in fact The Phoenix, having been gifted the ability to tap into, harness and use the Phoenix Force. When they did discover it, to say they were shocked would be an understatement, a _big_ understatement.

Jean helped Scott put on an arabian style burkha and veil to cover his face, hair and outfit until they reached the hall and he could get back stage (<https://www.pinterest.com/pin/523332419182708216/>).

“Okay. We need to get going or we’re going to be late. It’ll take us about 40 mins to get there. And with all of us, we’ll be taking two of the X-Vans, and the Alex’s Jeep.” She said.

Everyone agreed, and went to the garage. They strapped themselves in. Alex, Erik and Logan were driving, with Jean, Charles and Ororo in the passenger seats beside them. In the first X-Van was Erik as the driver, and Charles next to him. Behind them were Scott with Atiya in her car seat next to him, and her stroller in the back, Kurt, Amanda, Jaime, Tabitha, Amara, Bobby, Roberto, Ray, Pietro, Jubilee, and Evan. In the second car was Logan as the driver, and Ororo next to him. Behind them were Kitty, Lance, Wanda, John, Rogue, Remy, Laura, Sam, Rahne, Fred, and Agatha. Lastly, in the Jeep was Alex as the driver and Jean in the seat next to him. Behind them were Piotr, and Victor.

None of them knew just how much everything was going to change, all because of the official ‘meet the family’ meetings that Tabitha, Roberto and Ray were going to be doing, and most especially a meeting between two of the most powerful people in the in the world; Wyatt Halliwell, reincarnation of King Arthur, the King of Magic, The Lord of Light and Twice-Blessed Child and Scott Summers, The Phoenix, Omega Class 5 mutant, and reincarnation of Arthur’s true love and wife, Merlin.


	5. The Fundraising Gala

** Chapter 5- The Fundraising Gala **

The San Francisco Memorial Hospital ‘Little Angels’ Fundraising Gala was being held in the ballroom of the Celestial Diamond Hotel, a Five Star Luxury hotel. The hotel was large, elegant and classy (<https://www.pinterest.com/pin/476114991831716911/>).

The Halliwells arrived and gave the cars to the valet, before going inside and speaking with a receptionist. Peyton and Little Henry looked around in awe, as Wyatt spoke with a receptionist and got directions to the ballroom. Andy, from his stroller, was also looking around, entranced by the crystal chandeliers that hung from the ceiling, and the smaller half ones that were attached to the walls.

“This place is huge.” Breathed Peyton.

“Tell me about it.” Agreed Little Henry, just as awed.

“Come on you two.” Said Piper, ushering her niece and nephew to follow the rest of the family who were already heading towards the ballroom. They followed her.

Moments after they left, the Lehnsherr/ Summers family entered the lobby.

Standing together to one side, Jean and Alex went to speak with a receptionist, while Jaime, Rahne, and Amara looked around interestedly. Scott was rocking Atiya in his arms, trying to calm her down. She had fallen asleep during the drive, and had woken up when she was being transferred to her stroller.

A few minutes later, the couple returned and Alex said, pointing down a hallway, “The ballroom is this way. Follow me.” Hearing his brother’s voice, Scott gently placing his daughter back in her stroller and gave her a soother to suck on.

With Alex leading the way, they walked to the ballroom, with Scott keeping a gentle hand on Bobby’s shoulder, driving the stroller with his other hand.

Reaching the ballroom, Jean said, “Alright, our table has our name on it, so just save a seat for me. I’m going to go with Scott and I’ll be back shortly.” Turning to her brother-in-law, she said, “Scott, come with me, I’ll take you to where you are supposed to be.”

Scott nodded and reached out his hand. Jean took it, and tucked in the crook of her arm. With a round of good luck’s from the family, the two left.

Walking a few feet, they turned and walked into a small antechamber that was designed as a dressing room. Inside were several other people, including the Master of Ceremonies. She came over to them.

“Hi, my name is Dr. Rosie Stevens. I am a cardiologist at San Francisco Memorial. Judging by the fact that you are here, I am guessing at least one of you is going to be performing, since this area is only for the performers.” she said smiling gently at them, before asking Scott, “And judging by you veil, you are the performer?”

“Hello Dr. Stevens. I am Dr. Jean Lehnsherr/ Summers. This is my brother-in-law, Scott Lehnsherr/ Summers. You are correct, he is going to be performing. I only came to guide him here, as he is blind.” Said Jean, smiling back at her.

“Great.” Dr. Stevens said cheerfully. Turning to Scott, she said, “If you feel comfortable, I would be happy to help guide you so that your sister-in-law can return to the ballroom.”

“If you would be able to just guide me, that would be great. I am pretty good at navigating, but I can tell that there are quite a few obstacles around the floor.” Said Scott, giggling lightly.

Dr. Stevens agreed, then went to one of the backup dancers to help them with their head piece, and to give Scott and Jean a few minutes.

“Good luck.” Jean said. “Your backup dancers are already here. And you can trust Dr. Stevens. I hadn’t met her personally before right now, but she has a good reputation at the hospital and is well-respected. And, judging by the way she just spoke _to_ you and not _over_ you, it’s well-deserved.” Scott nodded. She kissed his forehead and left.

Jean returned to the ballroom. When she entered, her breath was taken away. It was absolutely stunning with crystal chandeliers hanging from the ceiling, a marble dance floor, and round and long tables (each seating around ten people) placed alternatively on either side of the dance floor (<https://www.pinterest.com/pin/293226625716906431/>). Seeing her family, she waved and hurried over to them.

“Scott is getting settled. He is alright.” She said quietly, before anyone could ask. Looking around, she saw Tabitha, Roberto and Ray standing and talking quietly with three young ladies, who were apparently their girlfriends. Looking at her husband, she raised an eyebrow. He shrugged.

“Tabitha?” She asked.

Turning to her, Tabitha, Roberto and Ray grabbed the ladies’ hands and dragged them over. Seeing what was happening, the rest of the Halliwells followed.

“Aunt Charles, Uncle Erik, everyone. This is my girlfriend, Parker Halliwell.” Tabitha said, breaking the ice that was slowly forming between the two groups. Following Tabby’s lead Robert and Ray also introduced their girlfriends.

“This is Kat Mitchell, my girlfriend.” Roberto said.

“And this is her twin sister, my girlfriend, Tamora.” Said Ray.

Turning to their parents, the twins and Parker did pretty much the same thing.

“Guys, this is my girlfriend, Tabitha Smith.” Said Parker.

“This is my boyfriend, Roberto de Costa.” Said Kat.

“And this is my boyfriend, Ray Crisp.” Said Tamora.

“Did you rehearse that?” asked Bobby, before he started laughing.

“No, Bobby, we didn’t.” sighed Roberto. “We sorta just seized the moment.”

“Yea yea. Doesn’t make the adults expressions any less hilarious.” He said, still laughing.

Looking at the adults, Chris chuckled and said, “He has a point. Hi, I am Parker’s cousin, Chris Halliwell.” He stuck his hand out for Bobby to shake. Taking a deep breath to calm down, Bobby shook it.

“Wait, Halliwell? As in ‘Halliwell that lives on Prescott Street’?” Jaime asked. His question shook everyone out of their daze.

“Yes, why?” said Henry, frowning.

“We live next door to you. In the renovated dual manor.” Said Logan.

“Seriously?” Jaime exclaimed, before turning to Tabby, Ray, and Robert. “Did you three know?”

“Duh.” Came the unison response, with expressions that matched.

Bobby started laughing again. This time, several others joined in.

Finally, a few minutes later, everyone stopped laughing, and Charles asked Piper, “Where are you all sitting? We have these three tables here.” He pointed to the one they were standing around and two others right next to, and behind, them.

She pointed to two tables right next to theirs.

“Why don’t we all sit together?” suggested Coop. “I’m sure the twins and Parker would like to sit with Tabitha, and the boys.”

“That’s a good idea.” Said Ororo. “And when Scott comes, him and Atiya here can sit with them too.”

“Where is he?” Melinda asked.

“He’s in the dressing room.” Said Jean. “He’s the Guest Performer.”

“That’s who it was!” exclaimed Melinda. Turning to Laura, she said “I kept trying to figure out who it was related to Dr. Alex, but I just couldn’t get it. It also didn’t help that you wouldn’t say whether it was an actual genetic relation or not, and you all refer to each other as family.”

Laura laughed.

With a little more discussion, it was agreed that Wyatt, Andy (in his stroller), Chris, Laura, Melinda, Lorna, Jean, Alex, and Atiya (in her stroller) would sit at one table (long); Piper, Leo, Phoebe, Coop, Paige, Henry, Erik, Charles, Logan and Ororo would sit at another (round); Parker, Tabby, Peyton, PJ, Bobby, Evan, the twins, Robert and Ray would sit at another (long); Henry Jr., Jaime, Todd, Agatha, Lance, Kitty, Wanda, John, Victor, and Piotr would sit at another (circle); and finally, Sam, Amara, Jubilee, Fred, Pietro, Rahne, Rogue, Remy, Kurt and Amanda would sit at the last one (long).

At their tables, they all talked with one another, making small talk as the program was to start any minute.

Finally, the lights dimmed, and a spotlight was shone on Dr. Stevens, The Master of Ceremonies. She smiled, and began to speak.

“Ladies and Gentlemen, children of all ages. Thank you for coming out this evening to help us in our goal to raise money for the new children’s wing of the San Francisco Memorial Hospital.”

There was a scattered applause.

“I know many of you here have heard that we have a special Guest Performance. So, without further ado, I would like to, please, help me welcome Dr. Scott Lehnsherr/ Summers.”

This time, the applause was deafening. The lights dimmed almost completely, and there was the sound of rustling fabric. Slowly, the music started, and a spotlight came to a lone person standing at the end of the dance floor. He began to dance (<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4VuHMUcovtc>) (A/N: I would suggest you watch this video. It is a music clip that I got the idea of this performance from. It’s about 4:30 mins long).

One the music ended, there was a deafening applause. Scott and the dancers bowed once more, before leaving the dance floor, and going to their seats. Jean stood up and went to meet one of the backup dancers who had led Scott off the dancefloor. Nodding in thanks, she led him to where Alex was sitting with Atiya. Smiling, he sat down and took a sip of water from the glass Alex handed him, while Jean introduced everyone.

“That was amazing.” Said Wyatt.

“Yea, and you look amazing.” Added Melinda.

Leaning over from their table, Kurt said, “You were amazing.”

Breathing heavily, Scott thanked them. They all turned towards Dr. Stevens.

“Please give another round of applause for our incredible dancers.” She waited until the noise went down. “Now, I know everyone is hungry, but please bare with me for a few more minutes, then dinner will be served. On your tables, in front of each place setting, there is an envelope. Inside you will find pledge forms. Please fill them out as soon as possible, and bring them to me. The money that you donate is all going to be going towards the children’s wing. Our goal is to raise $500 000 dollars by the end of August this year. Now, without any more delay, dinner is served.” With that, she handed the mike back to the DJ, and headed towards her seat. The DJ turned on some music before he went to get food.

Many of the guests stood up and started walking towards the back of the room, where the buffet was set up.

The group all surrounded the table Scott was sitting at. Once again, Jean introduced everyone.

As Scott was about to get up to get food, Alex placed a hand on his shoulder and said, “Scott, I think you should stay here. I will bring a plate for you. There is a long line, and it is quite crowded.”

Scott agreed, he could hear the buzz of the crowd.

“Hey Wyatt, why don’t you stay with Scott? I’ll bring back a plate for you.” Chris said to Wyatt, who looked up from where he was kneeling next to Andy’s stroller. Wyatt nodded, and asked if he could bring some soft food for Andy as well. Chris agreed.

“Are you sure?” Asked Scott to Chris and Wyatt. Chris nodded, not realizing Scott was blind, and Wyatt said, “I have to make Andy’s food, so I wouldn’t have been able to go right now, anyways.”

“Oh.” Scott said, before asking, “Chris?”

“What? Oh, I nodded.” He replied.

Scott smiled and said, “I didn’t see you nod. I’m blind.”

“I am so sorry. I didn’t realize.” Chris apologized.

Scott smiled and said “It’s okay.”

“That does explain quite a bit though.” Commented Kat.

“Yea, like how that dancer led you off the dance floor, and how Dr. Jean got up to lead you to your seat.” Continued Tamora.

“And the way she introduced everyone.” Finished Kat.

 Scott laughed lightly.

“Okay. Come on, let’s go stand in line, before it gets any longer. I am starving.” Said Logan, bringing Charles’ wheelchair over.

“Honey, you are always starving.” Sighed Ororo.

Before Logan could retort, Jean smoothly interrupted, “Logan is right, the line will only get longer. Let’s go.”

Everyone except Wyatt, Scott, the kids and Charles left. Atiya started fussing, and when rocking her stroller didn’t help her settle, Scott took her out and rocked her in his arms. Mixing Andy’s food, Wyatt watched Scott as he rocked the tiny baby. Wyatt knew, that if he hadn’t been told of Scott’s blindness and he hadn’t seen his eyes, he would never have guessed that Scott was unable to see.

“Are you in school?” Scott asked Wyatt suddenly, still rocking his daughter.

“No, I am a doctor at San Francisco Memorial.” Replied Wyatt, feeding Andy.

“What’s your specialization?”

“General surgery. When introducing you, Dr. Stevens said you are a doctor. Of what?”

“I have multiple doctorates.” Scott smiled bashfully.

“In what?” Wyatt asked curiously.

“Um. Psychology, Sociology, Mathematics, Physics, Nuclear Physics, Astro Physics, and Human Development.”

“Wow. That is impressive. You must’ve worked extremely hard.” Wyatt said, impressed, before back pedaling. “I mean, you don’t look that much older than Parker.”

Scott smiled. “Thanks. I know what you mean. I am, in fact, _older_ than Parker.”

“No way. Seriously?”

“Yup.” Scott nodded.

“Wow.”

“You aren’t going to ask how old I am?” Scott asked curiously.

“Nope. I’ll let you tell me when you are ready.”

Scott smiled, and said nothing.

While they were talking, Charles sat and watched them both quietly. He got the feeling that Wyatt might just be the one who could help Scott heal and shine brightly once more. He also got the feeling that something had happened in Wyatt’s life that has hurt him deeply, and that Scott could help Wyatt as well. He smiled softly. There was a lot of power in Wyatt, and he was uncertain if Wyatt was aware of it or not, but somehow, he felt that these two just might be able to help each other.

Unaware of the eyes watching them, Wyatt and Scott continued to talk. Several times, someone would come over and compliment Scott on his performance. Each time, Scott would smile and thank them, and once they left, continued his conversation with Wyatt as if there had been no interruption.  At one point during their conversation, they both put their children back in their strollers, and moved them closer together so Andy could play with Atiya.

All too soon, their families returned with the food. Alex placed Scott’s plate in front of him, before placing his own on the table as well. Chris did the same. Wyatt and Scott thanked their brothers. Seeing his husband had their plates at their table, Charles drove his wheelchair over. Everyone else also went to their seats with their plates and began to eat.

Conversation during the meal was light, mostly revolving around on school or work, and funny stories that stemmed from them.

Sometime later, waiters came by to collect their empty dishes.

 “I’m need to go change Atiya’s diaper.” Scott said, wiping his mouth with his napkin and standing.

“I have to change Andy as well.” Said Wyatt. “Would you be okay with me leading you?” He asked Scott.

Scott nodded, and felt for the stroller handles. Alex stood and placed one of Scott’s hands on Wyatt’s shoulder, while the other was on the stroller, before sitting back down.

Wyatt looked to Scott, and asked, “Ready?”

“Yes.”

They slowly walked out, and headed to the bathrooms.

By the time they returned, all the dishes were cleared away, and Dr. Stevens was getting ready to talk again. As quickly as possible, they returned to their seats, placing the strollers at the end of the table close together.

“Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you to those who have submitted the envelopes. Those that have not yet, please do so. Now, please enjoy the music, and the dance floor is open.”

With that, she once again returned the mike to the DJ.

A fast-paced song played through the speakers. Kurt and Amanda exchanged looks before going to the dance floor. Alex, Jean, Lance, Kitty, Rogue, Remy, Logan, Ororo, Wanda and John followed close behind. They began a sort of fast-paced dance, changing partners every few moves. It wasn’t long before Tabitha dragged Parker to join in as well. They stayed on the dance floor for a few songs, before they returned to the tables panting, and with smiles on their faces.

When the ‘Cha-Cha Slide’ song came on, everyone except Erik, Charles, the kids and the older Halliwells went to dance. They all stayed for another two songs before returning. When a slow song came on, the couples went with each other, while the rest paired up and danced. Wyatt and Scott, PJ and Evan, Bobby and Peyton, Henry Jr, and Jaime, and Chris and Laura. While Rahne danced with Pietro and Amara danced with Piotr. As Wyatt and Scott danced, they felt a strange tingle in their palms. Before they could look at them, they switched partners, and soon forgot about them. They switched partners every few songs. In between the songs, when they went to their tables for a bit of rest, they would fill out the pledge forms, giving them to Dr. Stevens, before returning to the dance floor.

The evening flew by, and before they knew it, it was close to 2:00 in the morning. Andy and Atiya had long since fallen asleep, and many of the teens weren’t that far behind. Todd was also fast asleep next to the kids.

Together, they packed up their bags, and gently guided the half-asleep members of their group to the cars. It wasn’t until the next morning that anyone noticed the faint markings on Wyatt and Scott’s palms, and they remembered what had happened.


	6. The Day After and Halliwell Reactions

** Chapter 6 – The Day After and Halliwell Reactions **

Morning dawned bright and early, as it is meant to. No matter the grumblings and moanings of the people, the sun shone brightly, filling up rooms with soft golden light.

Halliwell Manor

At the Halliwell Manor, there were grumblings from the youngsters as they rolled over in their beds and covered their faces with their blankets, going back to sleep for a few more hours. The elder Halliwells and Andy on the other hand, were awake and in the kitchen with dressing gowns on. Piper was making breakfast, Leo was making coffee, Paige and Henry were setting the table, and Phoebe mixed Andy’s food before giving the bowl to her husband to feed the toddler.

“So, what do you think of Parker and the twins’ girl- and boyfriends?” asked Piper.

“I think they are cute. They seemed nice, and how attentive they were to Scott and Charles? That was incredible” replied Phoebe.

Coop nodded his agreement with his wife’s observation.

“And besides, they were friends before they started dating. Even if we didn’t meet them before last night, we knew that they were friends. And when they were wondering whether they wanted to ask them out.” Added Paige.

“Although the whole thing with being neighbors and not realizing was pretty funny, as well as their reactions.” Chuckled Henry.

The rest of them laughed. Even Andy.

Wyatt walked in to the kitchen, rubbing his eyes.

“Morning.” He said sleepily, going straight for the coffee pot.

“Good morning.” Came the unison response, the laughing slowing down to giggles. Leo held out a cup of coffee to him.

Taking it, Wyatt nodded his thanks, sitting down and drinking. “What was with the laughing?” he asked.

“Oh, just remembering the reactions we had when we learned who we were neighbors with.” Replied Coop.

Wyatt snorted. “Yea, that was pretty funny.” Finishing his coffee, he took his cup to the sink, rinsed it, and put it on the rack to dry.

Toweling his hands dry, he said, “Right, I am going to go get some of my paperwork done while Andy is down here with you.”

“Wait, breakfast is ready. Here, have something to eat before you go to your study.” His mother said, holding out a plate with pancakes, and eggs, from where she was standing at the stove.

Wyatt agreed, and reaching over the island, held out his hand for the plate.

Before Piper could give it to him, Leo said, “Wait, what is that?” He pointed to Wyatt’s palm.

 “What’s what?” Piper and Wyatt asked together.

Leo stood up and walked over to his son, taking the still outstretched hand in his own.

“This.”

The others came over and looked at what Leo was pointing to. Looking at the hand, they saw faint markings, like an old scar, in what looked to be the shape of a Triquetra symbol (<https://www.pinterest.com/pin/317011261255126166/>).

“Wow, where did that come from? When did it happened? It wasn’t there yesterday. And what does it mean?” Wyatt exclaimed.

“I’m not entirely sure.” Leo said, frowning. “It seems to be a Triquetra symbol. But I’ve never seen anything like this before. Coop, what do you think?”

“I’m in the same boat as you, Leo.” Came Coop’s response. “Wyatt, are you sure it wasn’t there yesterday?” he asked Wyatt.

“Yea. Absolutely.” Wyatt responded, adamantly. “I remember, because Andy was playing with my hands while we were waiting for you all to come down.”

Showing his other hand, they saw that the same marking was there too. Except, instead of a Triquetra, there was a different symbol. One that had three seemingly endless swirls (<https://www.pinterest.com/pin/135671007501979431/>).

“That is a Druid symbol. It’s a Triskelle.” Said Leo.

“Okay. So this happened after we left. Maybe during the gala? Or during the night? But what could cause it?” asked Paige.

“And why would I have a celtic symbol on one hand, but a druid symbol on the other?” asked Wyatt, completely confused, and a little worried.

Turning to her nephew, Phoebe asked, “Did anything happen during the gala, anything at all?”

“Anything that may have seemed normal, so you brushed it off?” added Henry.

By that point, Chris and Melinda walked in to the kitchen.

“Good morn- what’s going on?” Chris started to say, before he noticed the huddle around the island.

“Something happened last night. Probably at the gala.” Leo replied to his son.

“What do you mean weird? I didn’t notice anything weird happening.” Melinda said, worried.

“Probably because you were too caught up with Lorna.” Chris said, smirking at his sister.

“Like you were any different. You were completely caught up with Laura.” replied Melinda.

“Not denying it. She is something else.” He said, remembering the night before, and the way they danced. “I need to speak with Daniella, the girl I went with on Friday. See what she thinks about where this is going.” He sighed, turning the subject back to Wyatt, “Anyway, back to the weird that happened yesterday. What kindda weird are we talkin’?”

“Weird as in there is a marking on Wyatt’s palms that weren’t there yesterday.” Said Henry.

Wyatt broke away from the huddle, to pick up his son and hold him.

“I don’t think so. At least nothing jumps out” he said frowning, responding to Henry and Phoebe’s earlier questions, as Henry quickly filled Chris and Melinda in on what was going on. Wyatt held Andy close to his chest, breathing in the toddler’s natural scent, in an attempt to alleviate some of his worry.

Filled in, Melinda said, “And you don’t remember anything weird or strange happening?”

“Nothing.”

“Well, maybe until Wyatt can remember something, we should look in the Book of Shadows. I mean, it’s got to have something written in it, right?” Chris said, already walking out of the kitchen, with a slice of toast in his hand.

Everyone followed, grabbing toast and coffee on their way out of the kitchen.

Up in the Attic, they gathered around the pedestal where the Warren Book of Shadows rested. Piper flipped through the Book, looking for anything that might help them.

A few minutes later, Chris said, “Stop. Go back, I think I saw something.”

Piper slowly turned back the pages.

“Wait, this.” He said, pointing to one of the pages. “What’s this?”

Looking at the page, they saw the heading. ‘King Arthur and Merlin’.

“King Arthur? Merlin?” said Wyatt confused. “I went through the entire book learning about King Arthur when you guys told me that I was the reincarnation. I have never seen this page.”

“Sometimes the Book does that.” Leo said. “This page wasn’t needed then.”

“Apparently, it’s needed now.” muttered Melinda.

“Hey, what’s going on?” asked Henry Jr., as he, his sisters, Parker, Peyton and PJ walked into the attic.

“Yea. Why is everyone up here?” asked Kat.

“Did something happen?” asked Tamora.

“You could say that.” Said Wyatt, as he quickly filled them in on what was going on.

“And now there is a page in the Book you have never seen before? Odd.” Said Jaime as Wyatt nodded.

“Anyways,” said Paige. “The page says,

_King Arthur Pendragon, The Once and Future King, and Merlin, the Greatest Sorcerer of His Time, a few years after a long and hard battle against Morgause, were able to unite the land of Albion through an alliance stronger than any other, love and marriage._

_Having had to keep quiet about their relationship with one another due to their stations, Arthur being the prince and Merlin his manservant, for many years, it wasn’t until Morgause attacked Camelot that the truth, which was more of a secret kept only from Uther and select few others of the Court, was revealed. With a few knights, who would later become known as The Knights of the Round Table, and Morgana, rallying behind Merlin and Arthur fought with all they had. Morgause cast a spell on Morgana causing her to turn against her love, the knight, Gwaine, and her family. While Merlin worked to break the spell, Arthur and the knights fought Morgause. Finally, after what felt like an age, Merlin was able to break the spell on Morgana, as well as the protective spells that Morgause had cast on herself. With the protective spells broken, Merlin and Morgana combined their magic and forever destroyed Morgause, thus breaking all the spells that she had cast in her lifetime._

_With Morgause gone, and the truth revealed, Uther had wanted to have Merlin killed, for at that time, in Camelot, all magic was forbidden on pain of death. However, he knew that if he had him killed, he would have had to have his daughter, killed as well, for all had seen them use magic. He was unable to bring himself to do so. So, for the sake of his son, he accepted Merlin and Mordred, and rescinded his ban on magic._

_A few months later, Uther officially stepped down from the throne, handing the Crown and the Kingdom to Arthur. With Merlin by his side as his confidant, friend and lover, he was able to bring peace to the kingdom. With peace and prosperity, the two decided it was long past time to officially unite all the lands of Albion, through marriage. With their marriage, the prophecy the Great Dragon had long ago revealed had come to pass._

_Unfortunately, there is always evil in the universe, for it is not a force that ever rests. Many years after Arthur and Merlin had gotten married, shortly before they breathed their last breath, The Great Dragon gave another prophecy. This one telling of a time when a reincarnation of King Arthur’s Court would have to face both myth and legend in order to save the world from evil that would use the reincarnated Merlin’s powers for their own gain._

_He also revealed that while the reincarnated Arthur would be aware of his destiny and have powers that would aid him, his beloved wife Merlin, would not. While the reincarnated Merlin would have his magic and powers, he would be unaware of his past with Arthur. However, there was hope. When the two would touch hands for the first time, there would be a sign, and two symbols would appear on the palms of their hands. A Celtic Triquetra and a Druid Triskelle. The two symbolize the immortal bond between Magic and Mankind._ ” Paige finished reading the passage.

“Wait a minute. I thought Merlin was an old guy.” Said Kat.

“Yea, and that Arthur was married to Guinevere.” Added Tamora.

“And wasn’t Morgana evil?”

"What about Mordred? Wasn't he evil as well?"

Everyone apart from Coop and Leo voiced similar opinions.

“Those are popular myths created by mortals.” Leo said, sighing. “In reality, Arthur was married to Merlin, Guinevere was married to Lancelot, Morgana was married to Gwaine.”

“The story of Arthur and Merlin is like the Magical Worlds version of Romeo and Juliette. And Mordred was Arthur and Merlin’s son.” Added Coop.

“Wow, talk about a reality check.”

"Yes, in fact, Arthur and Merlin had eloped sometime  _before_ the battle with Morgause, and Merlin had given birth to Mordred." Leo put in.

“Wait Aunt Paige, you said a sign?” Wyatt suddenly asked Paige, putting a wriggling Andy on the floor.

“Huh?”

“Go back to the passage. Near the end, it said something about a sign.”

“Oh. Yea, here it is.” Paige said pointing to the paragraph, and reading it out again. “ _However, there was hope. When the two would touch hands for the first time, there would be a sign, and two symbols would appear on the palms of their hands. A Celtic Triquetra and a Druid Triskelle. The two symbolize the immortal bond between Magic and Mankind._ ”

“Why? Does it remind you of anything that happened last night?” asked Melinda from where she was sitting on the floor next to Andy.

“Yes. When Scott and I went to dance, there was a sort of tingle in my palms. I didn’t mention anything because Scott didn’t seem to react, and to be honest I had completely forgotten about it until now.” Wyatt replied,

“Wait, that must mean Scott is the reincarnation of Merlin.” Said Parker excitedly. “We’ve got to go see him. And tell him.”

“Woah, slow down Parker. We can’t just go over there and drop a bombshell like this on him, or any of them.” Said Peyton.

“But you _are_ right.” Said Leo. “We do need to tell them.”

“The question is, how? How do we tell someone, who has obviously been through a lot in a very short time, something so big?” asked Phoebe.

“Phoebe?” asked Piper. “Did you sense anything from Scott last night?”

“There wasn’t much. Mostly because there were so many people around, and I was trying not to focus on any one person. But what I did get from him was a lot like what I used to get from Wyatt, especially the times when we had told him about changing the future and around what had happened with Andy and you know. The feelings of heavy responsibility, guilt and anguish. There were also feelings of fear, but as if he was trying to fight and overcome it.” Was Phoebe’s response.

“Hang on,” said Melinda. “Almost a year ago, I remember Laura being furious. She was going on about how something had happened to someone she loved, but there wasn’t anything anyone could do about it. She wasn’t very specific, and I didn’t pry, she had clearly just wanted to rant, but what if that has anything to do with what you sensed, Aunt Phoebe?” she started saying to everyone there before directing the question to her Aunt.

“Hmm, it could be.” Phoebe said, frowning. “Chris? You work with Special Victims. What do you think?”

“It is possible, but I didn’t speak with Scott very much, and aside form general dinner time conversation, the only other time we had contact was when we danced together. And I didn’t notice anything suspicious. But if you two are right, then it means he has an incredible support system, and he is actively working to fight his fear and pain.” Said Chris, frowning.

Wyatt sighed and put his hands on the Book.

When his palms touched the drawings of the two symbols, there was a flash of soft white light. It shone for a few minutes before fading.

“Okay _,_ what was _that_?” asked PJ, pointing to the Book.

“I don’t know.” Phoebe said, walking over to look at the book. “It’s never done that before.”

“Or rather, it’s never glowed quite like that before.” Added Piper, also walking over to the Book.

Wyatt swayed.

“Wyatt? What’s wrong?” asked Piper.

Wyatt put a hand to his head. “I don’t feel…” he gasped, “get Scott.” He breathed before collapsing.

Coop and Leo reached forward and were barely able to catch him before he slammed his head against the ground.

“Wyatt. Wyatt.” Leo called, gently slapping his son’s face.

Andy began to cry. Henry picked him up and began to rock him, rubbing is back and making gentle shushing sounds.

“What’s wrong? Why did he pass out?” Piper asked frantically.

“I’m not sure. But let’s get him to his room. Coop, Phoebe, go fill a large bowl with cold water and a large bowl with lukewarm water, Piper, PJ, I need you two to get some soft towels, and Chris, I need you to levitate Wyatt to his room, and put him gently on the bed. Melinda, you go ahead of us, and make sure nothing is on the bed.”  Leo said, going into what the children used to call ‘medic mode’.

Everyone nodded and carried out their assigned tasks. Those that weren’t given any orders watched from the sidelines in worry.

In Wyatt’s room, Chris gently floated his elder brother down on to the bed. Leo checked his temperature.

“He’s burning up.” He said.

Phoebe and Coop walked in, carefully carrying their bowls of water and placing them on the night table next to Leo. Piper and PJ followed carrying a pile of towels each. Piper placed her pile next to her husband, while PJ placed hers on the floor by the bed.

“I don’t understand. How did this happen?” asked Melinda, wringing her hands.

Taking a towel, Leo dipped it into the bowl of cold water, wrung it out, then placed it on Wyatt’s forehead.

“I don’t know, sweetie. I don’t know.” He said softly.

Suddenly, Peyton ran into the room, panting.

“I just remembered.” She said breathlessly. “Wyatt said to get Scott right before he passed out.”

Before anyone could say anything, the doorbell rang.

Paige came into the room with everyone else following.

“It’s Erik and Jean, from next door.” She said.

“Oh, that can’t be a coincidence.” Said Piper.

Henry placed, a now fast asleep, Andy in his crib. The poor toddler had cried himself to sleep.

“I agree.” He said, before going down to answer the door. He got the feeling that the reason they were at their door had to do with the light show that the Book of Shadows gave a little while ago.

He had no idea how right he was, nor did he, or anyone from either family, have any idea just what was happening with Wyatt and Scott.


	7. The Day After and Reactions (Lehnsherr/ Summers)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The other fandom characters that are mentioned are from  
> Flashpoint - Sam and William Braddock  
> Percy Jackson (All Series) - Melinoe, Makaria, Apollo and Zeus  
> Eureka - Jack and Zoe Carter and Zane Donovan  
> Twilight - Edward and Carlisle Cullen  
> You don't need to know anything about these characters or fandoms.

** Chapter 7- The Day After and Reactions (Lehnsherr/ Summers) **

For the Lehnsherr/ Summers family, mornings were not quite so elegantly welcomed, especially not that morning.

There were definitely grumblings and burrowing further into the covers, however there were also plenty of explosions and screaming to go along with it.

‘BRIINNNG!!!! BRIIINNGGGG!!!’

The sounds of alarms ran through the house. While the elders, including the married/ engaged couples, Agatha, Victor, Piotr, and Fred, were awake and in the kitchen, the rest remained in their beds, wanting to get some more sleep before having to face the day. However, before they did fall back to sleep, Tabby threw a miniature psionic bomb at her alarm clock; Bobby froze his alarm; Roberto threw his out the window, Atiya started crying until Scott picked her up and let her go back to sleep on the bed, and Amara set her alarm clock on fire along with various other powers and swearing being used by different family members to silence the infernal noise. Finally, there was blessed silence as they went back to sleep.

Downstairs in the kitchen, Ororo was making breakfast, with Wanda and Logan helping her. Charles, in his wheelchair, and Erik were at the table; Erik with his laptop and Charles with several file folders spread out on the table top. Jean was setting the table, with Alex helping her. The rest were milling about until breakfast was ready.

When the swearing and explosions began, they looked up at the ceiling, sighed, shook their heads and went back to what they were doing. After all, this was a regular routine in their house. In fact, this was quite tame, as normally there would be more than just alarm clocks that would need to be replaced. More often than not, it would be doors or sections of the walls.

“So,” started Amanda from where she was perched on a counter, “What do you guys think of the girlfriends?”

“They were nice.” Said Erik.

“Yes. Although learning that they were our neighbors was quite a shock.” Added Charles.

“I can’t believe they didn’t say anything.” Said Alex, before slapping his forehead and muttering, “What am I saying? Of course I can believe it. This is Tabby, Roberto and Ray we’re talking about.”

“Anyways,” said Jean, “I know Wyatt Halliwell from work, and I have on occasion worked with Detective Halliwell, Chris, providing information for some of his cases that deal with neurology and mental health. They are a good and respectful family.”

“Yes, I got that sense from them last night.” Charles said before adding, “also, when you had gone to get dinner, I watched Wyatt and Scott talk. It was as if they were lost in their own world. They never touched any sensitive topics, however they just seemed to connect, as if they were meeting again after a long time and were catching up on each other’s lives. And, not once did Wyatt mention anything about Scott’s eyes. Also, what was extremely surprising, was that _Scott_ was the one that started the conversation.”

“No way!” Victor exclaimed, eyes wide. “Since, you know, outside of us, he hasn’t willingly started a conversation with _anyone_. Heck, half the time he wouldn’t even continue a conversation with someone he doesn’t know.”

“Exactly.” Said Charles.

“That is what surprised me yesterday,” Jean started.

“Me too. But I just figured that he was okay with talking because we were all there.” Added Alex.

“But what about when we had gone to get dinner? Even if Charles was there, he doesn’t normally openly talk with people he doesn’t know” said Wanda.

“It could be the pep talks we gave him before we left? Or it could be the adrenaline and excitement from the performance?” said Logan.

“Logan is right.” Said Ororo, from where she was scrambling eggs at the stove. “The fact remains, we don’t know why he opened up last night. But let’s not look a gift horse in the mouth okay?”

“Indeed,” said Agatha from the table. “This could be a sign that he is finally ready to truly heal from what had happened.”

“And if the Halliwells, especially Wyatt, can help, then why not?” said Charles, before adding, “I also believe that Scott can help Wyatt.”

Frowning, Alex asked, “What do you mean, Mom?”

“I’m not sure. It is just a feeling I got last night. Wyatt has this look of someone who has the weight of a nation on their shoulders, and has seen, or been apart of, something that had shaken him to his core. He has the same look that Samuel had after the incident last christmas.” Charles replied to his son.

Before anyone could say anything else, Scott walked in, dressed for the day in a casual light purple saree (<https://uk.pinterest.com/pin/422282902535631766/>), with his hair in a braid, falling down his back, to his knees.

“Good Morning” he said, going to Charles and kissing his hand, before doing the same with Erik.

“Good Morning.”

Walking to Ororo, walking into the counter before reaching her, he asked sniffing, “Eggs? Pancakes? And bacon?”

Laughing, she said, “Yes, yes and yes. Here is your tea. Mint, with 3 teaspoons of sugar.” She took his wrist and placed a mug in his hand.

“Thank you.” He said kissing her check and slowly walking to the table and sitting down.

“Atiya asleep?” asked Kurt from where he was perched on the chandelier.

“Yup” came Scott’s response. “I also put up a monitoring spell and one to keep her from rolling of the bed. I also put the pillows around the edges of the bed, just to be on the safe side.”

A short time later, the rest of the family trickled into the kitchen in ones, twos and threes, all still dressed in pajamas and dressing gowns, yawning and rubbing their eyes.

“Scott, you know Apollo. Can’t you tell him to not drive the sun so early or something?” complained Tabby, yawning widely.

“Tabby, you don’t believe in the Greek Gods, or any of the Pantheons.” Laughed Alex.

“Just because I'm an Atheist, doesn’t mean I don’t accept that they are real.” She replied.

“Either way,” said Scott, before Tabby could go off on a rant about believing in something verses accepting its existence, “I wouldn’t be able to tell him, because he is currently grounded.”

“Huh?” asked Lorna, putting a now wide wake Atiya in her playpen and setting up some of the floating toys to keep the baby occupied, “What’d he do? Or is it one of those ‘Zeus is pissed off about something’ things?”

“You got it. Apollo caught the eye of some mortal that Zeus has a thing for, and now Zeus is pissed, even though Apollo, for some reason, hasn’t even noticed the mortal. I think he has a thing for Edward Cullen, Uncle Carlisle’s Omega daughter.” Scott cheerfully replied.

“Hold on, back up.” Kitty said, shaking her head and waving her arms. “Are you saying that Apollo has a crush on _Edward Cullen?_ ”

“Yup.”

“Edward Cullen. Mind-reader, Lawyer, Doctor and Dr. Uncle Carlisle’s youngest daughter, Edward?” asked Amanda.

“Yup. Although mind you, this is just a theory from the way Apollo talks about him, and from what Jack, Zoe and Zane have said.” Said Scott.

“Wow.” Jaime said, wide eyed.

“Weird.” Said Tabitha, moving to sit at the table. "Wait, how would Aunt Jack, Zane and Zoe know? Did the Sadist Twins say anything?" The Sadist Twins being Melinoe, goddess of ghost, and Makaria, a minor goddess of death. Both of them were courting Zoe, Jack's Omega daughter.

"No. Apollo had gone to Eureka and spoke with Jack, Zoe and Zane." Scott replied. "especially with Zoe being Apollo's daughter. He wanted to be sure that Zoe was okay with him dating again. Especially after everything that they had gone through."

"Oh. That makes sense." Amanda said, nodding her head. Jack had been through a lot over the years, and Apollo had helped him through some of his pain, so it was understandable that the god would want his ex-wife and daughter's opinion. Especially since they kept in contact.

“Okay people, breakfast is ready.” Said Ororo, as Jean levitated several plates and bowls to the table. Scott snapped his fingers and several jugs floated to the table as well.

Everyone moved to sit around the table. Those that believed in the various Pantheons of Gods said quick prayers and made their offerings before they began to eat. Those that didn’t believe in any of them, simply waited, giving respect to those that did.

Within a few minutes, plates, bowls and jugs were being passed around, as everyone began to eat.

“You know what is weird?” said Piotr, after taking a few bites of his food. “The fact that we sit around and talk about the Pantheons of the Gods as if it is an ordinary breakfast topic.”

“Hmm, never noticed.” Said Ray, looking up from his plate. Several others made similar sounds of agreement.

Piotr shrugged. It was one of the thing that made the X-Men, Brotherhood, and Acolytes unique.

Suddenly, there was a flash of soft white light from the direction of the Halliwell Manor Attic.

“I wonder what’s going on over there?” mused Agatha.

“Scott? Are you okay?” asked Logan. Everyone looked up from their plates and conversations.

Scott, who had just stood up, swayed. “Get… Wyatt.” He breathed, before collapsing.

Everyone jumped up. Atiya started crying. Jean threw out her hand to catch Scott before he hit the ground, Victor picked Atiya up and starting to rock her, making gentle shushing sounds in an attempt to sooth the distressed infant.

Alex knelt on the floor where his brother was laying.

“Scott. Scott.” He said, gently tapping his face. Frowning, He placed his hand on his forehead and then on his neck.

“He’s burning up.” He said.

“Alright,” said Jean, taking control. “I am going to levitate him to the chaise in the solarium, Bobby, I need you to try and bring his fever down. Amara, Wanda, I need you to go get me some towels. Amanda, unpin his saree, we need to cool him down. Agatha, get my med-bag. It’s in the closet by my coat. Lorna, Jaime, Jubilee, help Victor calm Atiya. She’s probably distressed because of what happened to Scott. Everyone else, do everything in your power to stay calm and not panic. Atiya is feeding off our emotions, and it’s distressing her more. She is already an Empath, and added to children’s natural empathy, she is getting a mega dose of everyone’s emotions.”

Everyone nodded and went to carry out their assigned tasks. Those that weren’t given a direct task, watched from the side, staying out of the way, and tried to reign in their panic and worry, if only for the sake of sweet little Atiya, who, while no longer crying, was sniffling and hiccupping.

Frowning, Jean looked at Scott’s palms. There were two symbols on them, one on each hand. A Celtic Triquetra and a Druid Triskelle. They were a pale white, almost like faded scars, but she knew that they weren’t there yesterday.

“When did these get there?” she asked, taking Scott’s hands into her own.

Agatha came over, took Scott’s hands and looked at them. Her eyes widened in fear and she said, “Erik, Jean, go next door and find out what the hell happened over there.”

They looked at her for a few seconds, opening their mouths as if to ask what was going through her head, before they thought better of it, and ran out the door.

Agatha looked at Scott and said, still holding his hands.

“Oh, child” she whispered, softly. “I pray that what I fear is not true. You have been through much in your young life and you do not deserve to bear the burden of what this means, if it is indeed what I fear.”

Victor, Logan and Laura exchanged looks, having heard the whispered words due to their enhanced senses. They remained quiet. They knew that whatever it was that Agatha feared was serious and that Erik and Jean needed to be there to hear it to. They also knew that Agatha had lived a long time, and was not one to get scared easily.

Little did even Agatha realize just what was going on with Wyatt and Scott, and just much of a burden they were going to have to carry.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fandom/ character that makes an appearance in this chapter is  
> Sailor Moon - Queen Serenity  
> Twilight - Esme Cullen

** Chapter 8 **

Halliwell Manor

Taking a deep breath, Henry answered the door.

“Erik, Jean, what are you doing here? Is everything alright?” he asked, smiling to hide his worry about Wyatt.

“No.” said Erik, trying to control his worry and fear for his son. “Scott collapsed a few minutes ago.”

Henry’s eyes widened. _‘That definitely isn’t a coincidence.’_ He thought.

“We don’t know what happened. One minute, he’s okay. He’s having breakfast and joking around with everyone, and the next, he’s collapsing, with an extremely high fever that is rapidly rising.” Said Jean.

Henry frowned. “Why haven’t you taken him to a hospital or anything?” he asked, suspicious.

“Because, right before he collapsed, he said, ‘get Wyatt’. And seconds before _that_ , there was a flash of light from _your_ attic.” Snapped Jean. “Now, why would he mention your nephew’s name when they only met yesterday? And how could he get markings on his palms, suddenly overnight, that look like faded scars and shaped in Druid and Celtic symbols?”

Henry sighed, and let them into the house.

“Wyatt is unconscious upstairs. That flash of light you saw? It caused him to collapse as well. And just before he did, he said, ‘get Scott’.” He said as he led them into the sitting room and gesturing for them to sit.

“Okay.” Said Jean sitting down. “What caused the flash of light?”

“We don’t know.” Replied Henry, slouching. And it was true. Sort of. Technically, they didn’t what caused it. Just that, when Wyatt’s palms touched the corresponding symbols in the Book, there was the flash of light.

“Wait a minute. Did you say Scott has symbols on his palms? And are you certain they weren’t there before?” he asked suddenly, sitting up straight, eyes wide.

“Yes and yes.” Said Erik, frowning. “Why? Does it mean something?”

“Wyatt’s got markings as well, also shaped as Celtic and Druid symbols and look like faded scars.” Henry replied. “Hold on a minute. I’m going to get my wife.” And with that, Henry left the room, going upstairs.

Jean and Erik exchanged looks.

Henry ran up the stairs, calling for Paige.

“We’re in Wyatt’s room.” she called out.

“What is it Henry? Why are Erik and Jean here?” Paige asked, as her husband ran in.

“Scott is unconscious as well. He collapsed at the same time as Wyatt. A few seconds after the flash of light that the Book gave off. He has the same markings as Wyatt. I don’t know the symbols, since they didn’t say, but they did say that they were Celtic and Druid. And just before he passed out, he said ‘get Wyatt’.” Henry said breathlessly.

Piper’s and Leo’s eyes widened.

“Wait. How do you know this?” asked Chris. “Did they just say so at the front door?”

“No.” replied Henry, and he told them the conversation.

Everyone was quiet, as they processed it.

“Bring them upstairs.” Said Coop finally. “I think we need to tell them.”

“Coop!!”

“Uncle Coop!!”

“Remember what the Book said? The reincarnation of Merlin wouldn’t know what was going on. Added with both of them collapsing at the same time? Getting symbols on their palms after touching? I think the only way for them to wake up, is if they are together. And they only for _that_ to happen, is if we tell Jean and Erik what is going on.”

“I think Uncle Coop is right. It wouldn’t hurt to at least try to explain things to them.” Said Melinda. “I’m sure they’ll keep an open mind. I mean, this is their son and brother-in-law we are talking about trying to help.”

“Okay.” Said Piper, sighing. “It wouldn’t hurt to at least try to explain things. Even if it is just a short version. A _very_ short version.”

“Alright.” Said Leo. “Piper and I will go down and explain things, while Henry and Paige, you two try to keep Wyatt’s temperature down. Chris, PJ, you two frequently change the water. And Peyton, Little Henry, you two frequently change the towels. The rest of you, help them as they need it, or come down.”

“They’re in the sitting room.” Said Henry to Leo and Piper.

Everyone nodded. Piper and Leo left the room, and went downstairs, with the twins and Melinda following them.

Walking into the sitting room, Piper said, “Hi, Henry said Scott had collapsed a little while ago, and you noticed some strange symbols on his palms?”

“Yes.” Said Jean. “Do you know what it could mean?”

“Yes, we have an idea.” Said Leo. “Before we get into that, tell me, do you believe in Magic?”

Erik and Jean frowned, but nodded.

Over the next hour, Piper gave them the short version of their lives. She told them about the legacy of the Charmed Ones, the existence of Magic and magical beings, and the truth about Wyatt, his powers, and his titles.

“And we believe that Scott might be the reincarnation of Arthur’s wife, Merlin.” Finished Piper.

Leo took over, explaining what had happened that morning.

“And then you rang the doorbell.” He finished.

“Oh my Gods.” Said Jean, wide eyed.

“I know this is a lot to take in,” started Leo.

“No, it’s not that.” Interrupted Erik. “It’s…”

“It’s probably better to show you.” Jean said, and she levitated one of the sofas that weren’t being used.

“You’re a witch?!” cried Parker, who had come downstairs, unable to handle being in Wyatt’s room and not able to help. She sat down next to her Aunt and Uncle.

“No, we are mutants.” Said Erik. “We have something called the X-gene. It’s a genetic mutation that occurs in some humans.”

“Like the Fantastic Four from New York?” Asked Leo.

“Not exactly. The Fantastic Four received their powers and mutations from an external source. Our mutations are pre-natal, and typically manifest around puberty.” Said Jean.

“And Scott?” asked Piper.

“He is a mutant too. In fact, he is the most powerful.” Said Erik.

“What about Tabby?” Parker asked quietly.

Looking kindly at her, Jean said. “She is a mutant too.”

“Why didn’t she tell me?”

“Probably the same reason you didn’t tell her you that you’re a witch.” Leo said sympathetically, putting an arm around her. “To keep her loved ones safe.”

Parker sighed and nodded. “I’m not mad or hurt or anything. I’m just curious. After all, I am doing the same thing. Keeping a big part of myself a secret from her.”

“Actually, everyone who lives in our house are mutants.” Erik said, before the twins could ask about their boyfriends.

“You don’t seem surprised about the Magic. More about us being magical” Commented Leo.

“You’re right. Magic isn’t all that surprising. Because Scott has powerful magic, as well as his mutant powers. It’s more to do with living next-door to a magical family and not realizing it. I mean, we have been neighbors for many years now.” Erik said.

“Dad, come on, let’s go. If the only way to help them is for them to be together, then we should get Scott.” Said Jean standing and turning to her father-in-law.

Erik nodded and stood up.

“Wait.” Said Melinda, standing up. “Maybe we should take Wyatt to your place. It is bigger, and I’m sure everyone would want to be together.”

“Right. That’s a good idea. We’ll go ahead and let everyone know.” Said Erik, walking towards the door with Jean.

Melinda and the twins orbed upstairs to tell the others what was going on. Erik and Jean didn’t even react.

“And we’ll get Wyatt ready to move.” Said Leo following them to the doorstep. “See you in a few minutes.”

“See you in a few minutes.” Jean said, before they turned and walked down the steps and towards their home.

Leo closed the door.

“They didn’t even react to the kids orbing.” Piper commented.

“Yea.”

They went upstairs and walked into Wyatt’s room, where Melinda and the twins were taking turns telling everyone what had happened downstairs.

From his position on Wyatt’s bed, Chris said, “Back up. Are you saying that our neighbors, whom also happen to include your boyfriends and girlfriend are mutants? And that the possible reincarnation of Merlin that Wyatt is apparently destined to love in some way or another is one too? And PJ’s, and Peyton’s crushes are mutants as well?”

“Yea. Pretty much.” Melinda said, nodding her head and shrugging.

“Okay than.” Said Chris. “Let’s get Wyatt ready to move.”

“Uh, how are we going to do this without drawing any more attention to ourselves than we already have?” asked Phoebe.

“Good point.” Said Melinda. “I didn’t think of that.”

“Why don’t some of us walk over and explain things to everyone, then just call out for the rest to orb over?” suggested Little Henry.

“Okay, that’ll work.” Said Phoebe. “So, who’s going now, and who’s going in a few minutes?”

“Leo and I can go now.” Said Piper. “They already know that I am a witch.”

They spent the next few minutes deciding who would go when. Finally, it was decided that Leo and Piper would go first, with the twins, Paige, Henry and Parker. The rest would come when Piper called.

Lehnsherr/ Summers Manor

After Erik and Jean left, everyone was quiet. The only sounds were the rustling of clothes; the sounds of powers being used and Atiya’s hiccups and sniffling. Everyone preoccupied with trying to reign in their fear and worry, and with staying calm.

Once in a while, Bobby and Amara would switch from using their powers to using water. Agatha had brought down several large tomes and was reading through them, not saying what she was looking for. Lorna, Jaime, Jubilee and Victor were playing with Atiya in an attempt to keep her from realizing the tension that still permeated their home. The rest of them had gone to one of the Power-Proof rooms that Scott had created to spar and let off some steam and tension until Jean and Erik returned. Hopefully with some answers.

So, the next hour and a half went by in this manner. When Erik and Jean finally returned, they quickly gave run down of what was going on.

“The Halliwells are magical. Except for Henry. He is an ordinary mortal who is well versed in the rhyming couplets that they use for their spells. Wyatt is the reincarnation of King Arthur. They believe that Scott might be the reincarnation of Arthur’s wife, Merlin.” Jean started, walking towards the chaise Scott was laid on.

“Wyatt had collapsed the same time Scott did. He has the same marks on is palms as well. That flash of light we saw happened when Wyatt placed his palms on some pages of the Book of Shadows that also had the same symbols. They have a theory that might help Wyatt and Scott.” Continued Erik, following her.

“They had read something in the Book that made them think that putting the two of Wyatt and Scott together might help them. So some of them are coming in a few minutes. Once they are inside, they are going to call for the rest of the family, who are going to do some form of teleportation.” Finished Jean.

“Okay, let me get this straight.” Said Laura, having returned to the Solarium with the others who were in the Power-Proof room. “Roberto, Ray and Tabby’s girlfriends are witches. Their entire family either can wield Magic or knows enough about Magic to be able to navigate the Magical world. And Scott might very well be the reincarnation of a very powerful sorcerer that lived centuries ago.”

“Basically.” Jean and Erik replied at the same time.

“Okay. All caught up.” Laura said. She let out a deep breath and said, “I need a drink.”

“Laura!!” exclaimed Ororo. “It’s not even noon yet.”

“I agree with Laura.” Victor said, getting a bottle of whisky from the cabinet, and pouring some for everyone who could drink.

 Ororo sighed and agreed that they had a point, accepting a glass filled with whisky and downing it in one go.

“Okay. Kurt, until we can explain the mutations and powers to all of them, please keep you Holographic Image Inducer on. I know it isn’t right to ask this of you, as this home is a place where none of us have to hide, but–.” Charles began.

“It’s okay Professor.” Kurt interrupted smiling at the wheelchair-bound man, before continuing. “I was actually about to ask if I could. Just so we don’t frighten them. After all, we don’t know what they are used to and what they are able to deal with.”

He moved from his perch on the chandelier to stand properly next to his wife.

“Okay than Elf. Hurry up and turn the inducer on. We don’t know when they’ll get here.” Logan said, finishing the bottle of whisky before going and throwing it out.

Kurt nodded and turned his Holographic Image Inducer, which was disguised as his watch, on. Just as his human image flickered into place, the doorbell rang.

“Whew. That was close.” He muttered to Amanda, as Jean went to answer the door.

Amanda giggled.

Opening the door, Jean smiled and said. “Hi, come in.”

Leo, Piper, Paige, Henry, the twins, and Parker walked in to the house, returning the greeting.

“Okay, do you want us to explain everything now, and then again when the rest of them arrive? Or do you want to call them and then we explain?” asked Jean, before adding. “I do think it’s probably better to go for the second option, so at least Wyatt and Scott are together. We have no idea if their conditions can worsen or not.”

“You’re right.” Leo said, as they all walked into the Solarium. “The sooner we get the boys together, the better.”

“Okay. Give them a call.” She said.

 “Little Henry!” Said Paige, just as loudly.

The mutants exchanged looks and shrugged.

The twins and Parker looked at Tabby, Roberto and Ray. They walked over to their girl-/ boyfriends.

“Can we talk?” Parker asked Tabby.

The twins asked the same.

The three mutants nodded.

 “Melinda! Chris!” Piper said loudly.

“Let’s just wait until the rest of your family gets here and we find out if this idea works.” Tabby said.

“Yes. If it does, then the Professor and Uncle Erik are going to explain everything that’s going on with us.” Added Ray.

“If you want, we can go outside at that time?” Roberto finished with a questioning look on his face.

“Yea, that works.” The twins said together.

“And I also want to know if this idea works.” Added Parker.

There was a jingling sound. Everyone turned to look at where there were swirls of light blue and white orbs. Once the orbs faded, Melinda, Chris, Coop, Little Henry, Phoebe, PJ, Peyton, Andy and Wyatt were seen. Chris was levitating Wyatt with one hand, while the other was on his shoulder, and the rest of them were all touching or holding onto Chris, Melinda or Little Henry in some way.

“Hi.” Said Chris. “Is there anywhere in particular you want me to put him? He is kinda heavy.”

Jean nodded and said, “Here, follow me. We can take them upstairs to Scott’s room.”

Chris nodded. She levitated Scott and walked ahead.

Chris followed behind her, levitating Wyatt. Everyone else stayed behind, realizing that, as big as the house was, there wasn’t enough room in Scott’s room for everyone without Scott to enlarge it.

They walked in to Scott’s room and placed the two on the bed, shifting them around so they would be comfortable, even if they were unconscious.

“Wow. This room is amazing.” Chris gasped, once he had a chance to look around. The room was large, and elegantly designed. There was also a basinet between the vanity dresser and the writing table (<https://www.pinterest.com/pin/350577152221572373/>).

“Thanks. A friend of ours in Washington, Esme, designed most of the rooms and the remodeling of the house.” Jean said, looking at him and smiling softly.

Looking at the bed, she gasped and asked Chris, pointing, “Is that supposed to happen?”

Looking at the bed as well, he replied, “I have no idea. DAAAD!!!”

Jean looked at him when he screamed, before shrugging and telepathically calling her husband and in-laws.

A few seconds later, there was a jingling sound as Leo orbed in with Charles, Erik and Alex.

“What is going on?” Charles asked looking at Chris and Jean.

“Is something wrong?” Added Leo also looking at them.

“Uh guys,” Said Alex slowly. “I think I know what freaked them out.”

“Alex?” asked Erik.

Alex pointed at the bed, and asked, “Where they wearing that when they were downstairs? And what happened to their appearances?”

When they looked at the bed, sure enough, Wyatt’s and Scott’s clothes had changed. Wyatt was now wearing an Arthurian style tunic, leggings, boots, cloak, arm braces, a belt that held Excalibur (<https://www.pinterest.com/pin/448037862908217017/>) and a crown (<https://www.pinterest.com/pin/185069865909787550/>). And Scott was wearing a dark red Arthurian style dress with silver embroidery (<https://www.pinterest.com/pin/71776187788091981/>), a circlet embedded with a moonstone (<https://www.pinterest.com/pin/502925483359772470/>), a ruby and silver jewelry set (<https://www.pinterest.com/pin/554083560377546206/>), and silver heels (<https://www.pinterest.com/pin/295689531764636956/>). His long hair was pulled into a half up/ half down celtic braid (<https://www.pinterest.com/pin/191051209172815308/>).

They both seemed to have an ethereal and regal glow to them. It was mesmerizing.

Piper ran in, followed by several others. They stopped short, bumping into one another.

“Wow.” Was the collective gasp, as they saw what had happened.

It was as if that gasp broke the trance Jean and Leo were in. They shook their heads, and ran to either side of the bed. Going into Doctor and Medic mode, the each checked both Wyatt and Scott’s vitals. When they finished checking one, they switched and checked again.

Having checked both boys twice, they stood up straight and looked at everyone.

“We have checked their vitals. But before we say anything, Alex can you check as well?” asked Leo.

Nodding, Alex went and checked the vitals. A few minutes later, he went over to his wife and neighbor, and whispered to them. They whispered to each other for a few minutes before stopping and facing everyone again.

“Okay, they are alright.” Said Alex.

There was a collective sigh of relief from everyone.

“Their temperatures have gone back to baseline, and all other vitals look good.” Added Jean.

“What about their clothes?” Kat asked.

“And their overall appearances?” added Jaime.

“I have no idea.” Jean said bluntly. “Right now, let’s just focus on their vitals remaining stable.”

There was a soft beam of light that entered from the balcony doors.

“I may be able to help you.” Said a soft musical voice.

Everyone turned to look at who was speaking.

There, in the beam of light, was an ethereally beautiful female Omega with long silvery lavender hair pulled up in two pigtails held by buns that flowed to the ground and lavender blue eyes. She was wearing a strapless white dress with a crescent moon in the middle (<https://www.pinterest.com/pin/576179346052169009/>).

“Queen Serenity!!” Jean gasped before curtsying. The rest of the mutants also bowed or curtsied. The Halliwell’s followed suit a few seconds later.

“Please, rise. You need not bow to me.” Queen Serenity said, laughing lightly.

Noticing the looks on the Halliwell’s faces and believing them to be confusion, Charles said. “This is Queen Serenity. She is the -”

“Moon Queen of ages long past.” interrupted Melinda.

“Yes. I am. How did you know?” the Queen asked, surprised.

“We studied about the Moon Kingdom a few years ago at Magic School.” Chris said.

“I remember.” Said Kat taking Roberto’s hand and squeezing it.

“Yea, it was so sad.” Added Tamora taking Ray’s hand and squeezing it.

“Indeed it was.” Queen Serenity said smiling sadly. “Now, as much as I am enjoying this coziness, why don’t we go somewhere with a little more room?”

She waved her hands and they were all transported back to the Solarium. Taking seats in various places around the room, they all turned to the queen and waited for her to speak.

“Now, I believe you all wish to know what happened with Wyatt and Scott?” she asked.

Seeing the nods, she continued. “They are safe. They are in a Dreamscape dimension where they are simply talking and getting to know one another. Scott is talking about what had happened with him, while Wyatt is doing the same. I do not know how long they will be in the Dreamscape dimension. It could be anywhere from hours to days. Do not worry about sustenance, they will have food and drink where they are.”

“Do you know what caused them to pass out?” asked Charles.

“The Book of Shadows. When Wyatt’s palms touched the corresponding symbols, the Book realized that he wasn’t ready to accept his status as King Arthur anymore. Most likely due to a traumatic event that had left a deep scar on his heart. It also realized, through Wyatt, that Scott wasn’t either due to the trauma _he_ had suffered. As evidenced by them not having regained their memories as they danced last night.”

“What do you mean?” asked Phoebe. “I understand the traumatic events, and not ready to accept the status anymore. But what do you mean about the dancing and regaining memories?”

Queen Serenity sighed.

“Much of the trauma that they have suffered was never meant to have happened.” She said. “It was the work of evil and darkness influencing those that traumatized them in an attempt to break their spirits. While their plans failed, it was because of this interference, that Wyatt and Scott did not regain their memories. And now, I cannot say for certain how events will unfold.”

“If all the trauma that they suffered was because of evil’s influence, what about Atiya and Andy? Were they meant to be born or even exist?” asked Jaime in a small voice.

“Yes, they were meant to have been born. As the children of Wyatt and Scott.”

“What about their clothes? And their appearances?” asked Tabitha, from where she was curled up in Parker’s arms.

“These are what they were wearing when they died in their past. And those were the aura’s they used to give off. Once they awaken, the will revert to their previous forms. Unfortunately, it may take time. Because, while they are talking and getting to know one another, they are also remembering what happened in Camelot. So, until they have come to terms with what happened in Camelot and their past life, they will be stuck in these forms.” She replied.

“Wow. Talk about every therapists’ dream.” Said Rogue giggling.

“What do you mean, Cherie?” Remy asked, looking at her.

“Think about it. Every therapist wants to know whether their client is pulling their leg or not. So...” Rogue said, trailing off at the end.

Remy’s eyes widened as he realized what his wife was saying. He started to laugh. Slowly, as everyone else understood what she was saying, they started laughing as well. It wasn’t long till the entire house was resonating with the sounds of everyone’s laughter.

Quite some time later, the laughter finally slowed, though there was still the occasional giggle.

“Well, I must be leaving. My time on this Plane grows short.” Queen Serenity said. “Remember, do not force them to be together. The love they have is strong. They will come together in their own time.”

Everyone nodded.

Waving goodbye, there was a flash of light and the Moon Queen was gone.

“So,” asked Logan, looking at the clock and seeing that it was past 3:00 in the afternoon, “who wants food?”

Several hands were raised, as they all realized how hungry they were. After all, they hadn’t eaten since breakfast, and that too, wasn’t a complete meal, having been cut short because of what happened with Wyatt and Scott.

As they went to get food, they wondered what Wyatt and Scott were talking about. And if they would be able to recover from the trauma they had suffered, in this life and the last.


	9. Chapter 9

** Chapter 9 **

Dreamscape Dimension

Scott

Scott awoke with a gasp, his eyes shooting open.

“Ugh. I am going to put Roberto through extra Danger Room sessions if he had anything to do with this migraine.” Scott muttered, rubbing his forehead and sitting up.

He slowly felt around the surface he was sitting on, himself and the surrounding area. He also felt for any dangerous/ threatening feelings or presences.

“Hmm. Marble surface, seems to be the ground, no dangerous or threatening feelings or presences, a sort of fog or mist in the air. But overall, a sense of calm and peace.” Scott said quietly to himself, before adding and rubbing his chest. “At least when I don’t include this infernal tugging sensation! Though on the plus side, I am still wearing my own clothes.” He shuddered, remembering the last time he had woken up in a strange and unfamiliar place after passing out.

“And judging by the lack of other sounds, I am apparently the only one here. Great.” He said, bringing himself out of his memories.

Scott sighed and carefully stood up, still rubbing his chest. Turning slowly, he noticed that it was as if the tugging sensation was pulling him in a certain direction.

“Oh well, it’s not as if I have anything better to do here. Where ever here is.” He shrugged, and started walking, following the tugging sensation.

Wyatt

Wyatt awoke with a gasp.

“What the…?” he said, sitting up, putting a hand to his forehead and absently rubbing his chest with the other. “ooh, my head is pounding. What happened and where am I? and what’s with the tugging?”

He looked around and saw he was in some sort of large space that didn’t seem to have any structure or walls. The only solid thing he could feel was the black marble floor he was sitting on. There also didn’t seem to be anyone else either, though he couldn’t tell for certain as there was a sort of fog/ mist that surrounded him. Looking down at himself, he saw that he was still in his red sleep pants and white body-tank top. He also noticed a tugging sensation in his chest.

Wyatt closed his eyes and tried to remember what happened.

“Okay. There was breakfast, talking, symbols on my hands, checking the Book, something about King Arthur and Merlin, a –” Wyatt’s eyes shot open. “The Book! I touched the symbols in the Book! There was a white light, and then I, well I guess I passed out and ended up here? Oh, Mom is going to freak out.” Wyatt sighed. “I’d better orb out of here and get home.”

Wyatt orbed. He went out of phase as his trail of orbs floated upwards. Suddenly, he rephrased, and fell to the ground, hard.

“OWW! Okay. this is not good. Alright, orbing _out_ is not working. What about a few feet in front of me?”

Wyatt orbed again. The same thing happened, and he got thrown back.

“OWW! Okay!!” he yelled out before muttering to himself, “I get the idea! No orbing.”

Seeing that transporting anywhere wasn’t working, he tried using his other powers. He soon realized that any powers not related to transporting himself were working.

“Ugh, what is with the tugging?!” he asked out loud, rubbing his chest.

He turned around, and stopped.

“Huh.”

He turned back, facing the direction he was previously, and stopped.

He turned several more times before finally stopping, and facing the direction he was in the beginning.

“Odd. It’s as if this tugging is pulling me in this direction. It had eased up whenever I faced any other direction.”

He shrugged and followed the pull, muttering, “I hope this doesn’t bite me in the ass.”

Scott

Following the pull, Scott walked for what felt like a long time.

As he walked, he tested which of his powers were working. He had quickly realized that none of his transportation powers or spells were working, but the rest of his powers were as well as his magic.

Finally, after what seemed like an age, and yet no time at all, he heard what sounded like another person.

“Hello?” he called out. “Is someone there?”

“Hello?” came a voice. It sounded familiar, and very close.

“Wyatt?” Scott asked. “is that you?”

“Scott? Yea, it’s me.” Wyatt replied. “Stay there. I’m coming to you.”

“What happened? Do you know?” Scott asked doing as the older man asked.

“I’m not entirely certain, but I have a theory.” Wyatt replied, as he reached Scott. “Are you okay? Have you been hurt?”

Scott shook his head, replying, “I’m okay, I’m not hurt.”

“That’s good.” He said, taking Scott’s hand.

As their palms touched, there was a flash of white light. Wyatt closed his eyes against the light, and when he opened them, he saw that Scott’ clothes and appearance had changed, giving him a more regal bearing. (A/N: for the outfits, look at the previous chapter.)

“Wow.” He breathed, staring at Scott. “You look beautiful.”

Scott frowned and asked. “Wyatt? What are you talking abo-?” He trailed off.

“Scott?”

“W-Wyatt,” he stammered, shocked and wide-eyed. “I can see you!!”

“What do you mean? Your eyes still have the reddish film.”

“No, not see you in the conventional sense. It’s more like I can see you through your Aura. Although, I don’t understand how it can be so bright.”

“My Aura?”

“Yes. All beings that walk the Living Plane have an Aura. It’s like the light surrounding them that reflects the soul. Ordinary people, those that don’t have abilities or Magic have duller or muted shades. While those that do have powers or Magic, have brighter shades. I know this is difficult to believe, but Wyatt, I am telling you the truth. Magic is real, and I can prove it.”

Scott was working up towards a hysterical rant.

“Scott. Scott. It’s okay. I know Magic is real. I’m a witch. Well, half-witch, really.” Wyatt said, before Scott could get more worked up than he already was.

“Now, take a deep breath.”

Scott did so.

“Slowly let it out.”

Scott did so.

“Okay, now, what do you mean about my Aura being so bright? And what kind of powers do you have?”

“Your Aura is a soft blue color. It is extremely bright. This kind of brightness only happens with people who are extremely powerful. It is also one of the most beautiful I have ever seen. And I have a lot of powers and I can do Magic. And unless you walk around with a sword strapped to your waist, I think your clothes changed as well.”

Scott waved his hand, and a mirror and a large sofa appeared. He sat down. Wyatt looked and saw that Scott was right. His own clothes and appearance had changed as well (A/N: for outfit, look in previous chapter).

“Wow. What kind of powers do you have?” he asked Scott, as he sat down next to the younger man.

“Shooting optic blasts from my eyes, enhanced senses, strength, speed, retractable claws in my hands and feet, telepathy, telekinesis, phasing, teleporting, shapeshifting, elemental abilities, weather abilities, and a whole list of others I can’t even begin to name.”

“How can you have so many powers if you’re a witch?”

“I’m not a witch. I’m a mutant.”

And with that opening, Scott told Wyatt about his powers, being The Phoenix, his parent’s death and how it was not accidental, his blindness and being a Star, leaving out the part with Atiya.

“And when I am happy or felling extremely strong positive emotions, I start to shine. The brighter the feeling, the brighter the shine. But to possess a Star’s heart means to live forever. I have had people try to cut out my heart and eat it for exactly that reason. Immortality.” He finished.

Wyatt pulled Scott into a hug, being careful of Excalibur, and rubbed his back. They stayed that way for a long time. Eventually, Scott pulled away.

Wiping his eyes, he said, “Your turn.”

And so Wyatt explained about his powers, being the Twice-Blessed child and the prophecy surrounding it, Chris’ time travel to keep him from going evil, Chris and himself getting most of their memories of that alternate timeline due to a spell cast by a warlock, his feelings regarding everything he had done in that timeline, the constant fear of the possibility of going evil and all the sacrifices that were made being for naught, being the Lord of Light- the Wiccan King, his feelings about the weight on his shoulders and being the reincarnation of King Arthur, leaving out the part about Andy.

“And I have a strong feeling that you are the reincarnation of Merlin.” He finished.

“Wait, me? The reincarnation of Merlin? The greatest Sorcerer of his time? What makes you say that?” Scot asked, focusing on the reincarnation bit.

“The symbols on your palms. I don’t know if you noticed them, but they are in the shape of a Celtic Triquetra and a Druid Triskelle.” Wyatt replied, before explaining what him and his family had learned after discovering the symbols on his own palm.

“Then, when I put my hands of the Book, the moment my palms touched the corresponding symbols, there was a flash of white light, and I felt dizzy. Then, I guess I passed out, ‘cause I woke up here. Where ever here is.” He finished.

“Hold on. You mean you were in your home?” Scott clarified, frowning.

“Yes.”

“I was too.” Scott said, as the wheels turned in his head. “I think I know where we are. But I need you to answer some questions before I know for certain.”

“Okay. Fire away.”

“Was there any sort of attack in the few minutes before you passed out?”

“No.”

“When you woke up, which of your powers didn’t work?”

“Transportation. Orbing.”

“Did you try using any spells?”

“No, if I don’t word it exactly right, it would be classified as Personal Gain and there would be repercussions. Bad ones.”

“Okay, fair enough. That was pretty much the same with me. Although no Personal Gain side effects.”

“Lucky.”

“I know where we are. I can’t believe I didn’t realize it sooner, although last time it wasn’t marble and mist.”

“Where are we? And what do you mean you’ve been here before? And what did it look like then?”

“We’re in the Dreamscape Dimension. I was here a year ago, when I was in a coma for a few weeks. It looked like a large meadow, with a pavilion and a large pond.”

“Oh. Okay. What’s the Dreamscape Dimension?”

“It’s an infinite pocket dimension where dreams are. Not just dreams that occur during REM sleep, but dreams like goals and hopes.”

“So, every time we sleep we come here?”

“No. Most people go their entire lives without entering this dimension. In fact they go their entire lives without entering any other dimension. Although, since the turn of the 21st Century, there have been more and more accidental trips to different dimensions, planets, and galaxies.”

“So how long have we been here? And when will we wake up? What about meals?”

“Time passes differently here. So, I can’t exactly say how long it’s been. And I have no idea when we’re going to wake up. As for meals,” Scott waved his hand again, and a long table full of food appeared.

It had a white table cloth and was filled with all sorts of foods imaginable.

“Okay. That’s impressive.” Wyatt said, before adding, “Although, I think a little over board.”

“What do you mean? Isn’t it a small dinner-sized table with a few dishes to choose from?” Scott asked before adding. “Being in this dimension means we don’t really require food, so this is mostly for our physical bodies. And they don’t need as much as usual, since we aren’t using magic or powers or burning any calories in the Physical Plane.”

 “Well, it’s not exactly small. Nor is it a few dishes.” Wyatt said, putting his arm around Scott and chuckling lightly.

“What did I conjure?” Scott asked, sighing.

“A long table with a lot of dishes to choose from. Kinda like a banquet buffet.”

Scott winced. “Sorry, I’m still working on giving my magic parameters to work within when I conjure something.”

“it’s okay. Shall we eat?” Wyatt asked.

At Scott’s nod, Wyatt took Scott’s hand and guided him to the table. Pulling out a chair, he helped Scott sit before sitting down himself next to him.

They filled their plates and goblets with delicious smelling food and drink, and proceeded to eat, all the while talking about various topics, always keeping it light.

Finishing their meal, they moved back to the sofa. Scott waved his hand and the table vanished, being replaced with a smaller one and several refreshments.

“Is it possible to change the scenery of this place?” Wyatt asked.

“I’m not sure. I have never tried to do so. But let’s see.” With that, Scott stood up and closed eyes. Spreading his arms, he waved his hand, as of conducting an orchestra.

After a few minutes of concentrating, there was a light shimmer and the black marble and mist was changed into a gazebo on a lake, surrounded by tropical trees (<https://www.pinterest.com/pin/187180928235558212/>).

“Wow. This is beautiful.” Wyatt said, looking around. There was even a fresh breeze and the scent of nature.

“What is it? I can smell a lake and trees. I can also hear the rustle of fabric, like curtains.” Scott asked.

Wyatt described it, and then asked, “is the lake clean?”

“Yes, why?”

“Just wondering if I could swim.”

“Yes, and all you would need to do to change into a swimsuit, is think about what you want to wear, while touching the water.” Scott said before Wyatt could ask.

“Okay. Great. Why do I need to touch the water though?”

“It’ll help the magic that surrounds us focus.”

“Ok. For now, let’s just sit, and you can tell me about Atiya, and I’ll tell you about Andy.”

“Okay. But, I need you to know, I haven’t talked to anyone outside my family about it. At all.”

“I know the feeling. It’s the same with me about Andy.”

“Okay. It was just over a year and a half ago, I was 21, and my powers were finally under control. I had completed a double PhD in Mathematics and Sociology at Harvard, and I was graduating at the top of my class. Everyone was so proud. I was so proud of myself, because even though it wasn’t my first or even my third PhD, not long after I started as a freshman, I had become extremely sick and most of my work and assignments was through a great deal of independent study.

As part of the ceremony, some of my classmates and I were putting on a show for the guests. One of the guests was Dr. Bolivar Trask, the founder and CEO of Trask Industries, anthropologist and philanthropist. He was sponsoring the construction of a new Simulation Lab for the Medical Programs.

It was the day of the graduation that I met him and my life changed. All of us performers were backstage in the green room. Jean walked in with Mom, Dad and Alex…


	10. Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fandoms/ Characters that are mentioned in this chapter are  
> DC Comics - Richard Wayne  
> Criminal Minds - Aaron "Hotch" Hotchner and the BAU  
> Twilight - Charlie and Bella Swan, Sue, Leah and Seth Clearwater  
> Stargate SG-1 and Stargate Atlantis  
> Eureka - Jack and Zoe Carter and Zane Donovan  
> Flashpoint - Commander Holleran, Sam and the Braddock Family
> 
>  
> 
> Part of this chapter is actual flashback, while the rest is formatted as telling a story. There is mention of rape, but it is nothing detailed.

** Chapter 10 - Memories **

_ Flashback – 1 ½ Years Ago – Scott Point of View _

_“Hey, can we come in?” came Jean’s voice._

_I turned around, and smiled saying, “Sure.”_

_I heard them come in and join me where I was in front of the dressing table. I was completely ready and waiting._

_“So, are you nervous?” Came Alex’s voice from his right._

_“A little, but we have rehearsed night and day for over a month. And I have complete faith and confidence in all of us.” I replied honestly._

_“That’s good.” Came Mum’s voice from my right. “All of us are very proud of you.”_

_“Your mother is right.” Came Dad’s voice from behind me and to the right, beside Mum. “Though he didn’t mention that **everyone** is here.”_

_I frowned and asked, “Everyone? As in Uncle Hank, Warren, Aunt Emma, Forge, Monet, and Elizabeth?”_

_“Yup,” Dad said cheerfully. “As in, them, as well as most of the Stargate Personnel from Earth and Atlantis, Vampire Garrett, Bella and Charlie Swan, Sue Clearwater and her children, the Carter’s from Eureka, Hotch’s BAU team from Quantico, the Avengers, and the Braddock’s from Canada – including Sam, among others. No pressure.” Dad was careful to whisper when mentioning Eureka, because it was classified._

_My eyes widened._

_“No pressure!!” I cried out. It wasn’t that I was nervous, it was more to do with the fact that most of them had said that they were not going to be able to make it. “Pietro said that Derek told him they were on a case, Tony said the Avengers were on an assignment, Jack was fixing another mess that some idiot scientist created, and that was only a few hours ago. And I knew the Braddock’s were going to be coming, but Sam had said that his team was riding his arse about apparently being late again not realizing that he is the first one there and the last one to leave, so he wouldn’t be able to leave. And you can’t drive a truck load of pressure in here and say no pressure!”_

_“Well,” said Kitty, who was my make-up artist and hairstylist, from in front of me where she was doing my makeup. “You know how quickly things change. And in Sam’s case, Commander Holleran just put the entire team on leave for a week saying that they have been working too hard and needed the downtime.” I heard her shrug._

_“We’re starting the ceremony in five minutes’ you guys.” Said one of the attendants to all of us._

_“Okay, I guess that’s our cue.” Said Alex._

_“Good luck, and break a leg, all of you.” Said Jean., as they left to return to their seats._

_“Alright, you guys have 30 minutes’ before your cue.” The attendant said._

_“Thank you.” I said, acknowledging him. There were similar sounds of acknowledgement._

_I heard him leave._

_“Are you really not nervous, Scott?” came a nervous voice of one of my classmates and backup dancers. “Especially now that you know that a lot more people you know are going to be watching you?”_

_“No, I have performed for them many times, and they have seen me and supported me when I was at my lowest.” I said matter-of-factly. “For me, this is just a way to show them how far I have come with their help.”_

_“Oh. Okay. That makes sense. Doesn’t keep me from being nervous.” He said._

_“It’s okay to be nervous. It’s natural.” I said, trying to comfort him. “if you need to, just think of it as a dress rehearsal. And besides, with the music, you won’t be able to hear the crowd, so it will help with the illusion of it being a rehearsal.”_

_“Okay. Thanks, Scott.”_

_“Your welcome.” I smiled, and turned back to Kitty as she applied the finishing touches to my hair and make-up._

_20 minutes later_

_The attendant returned and said, “5 minutes everyone.”_

_“Good luck Scott, and I’ll be watching from right here.” Kitty said, referring to the large screen that was mounted on the wall for the stylists and everyone else who were remaining in the green room._

_I nodded._

_We stood up, went on stage and took our places, waiting for the curtains to rise._

_“And now, I proudly present a performance by some of the graduates from the Mathematics and Sociology programs, led by Dr. Scott Lehnsherr/ Summers, who is receiving a PhD in both programs.”_

_The curtains rose._

(<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C5yA0REgx1Q>) (A/N: this is the link for the dance. you don't have to watch it if you don't want. but there is a dialogue a few paragraphs down that is based on the costumes. and like in the previous chapter, Scott's outfits are the same as what the woman in the video is wearing.)

_The applause and roars were deafening as we took our bows._

_The Master of Ceremonies returned to the stage. “Thank you for a wonderful and beautiful performance.” She said to us. We bowed lightly to her, and walked off the stage, returning to the green room._

_“Wow. I am beat. Four costume changes.” Said one of my classmates, sounding like he was ready to drop._

_“It’s not over yet.” I said smiling. “We have to change again and join the rest of the graduates.”_

_He whined._

_“Really Ryan. I don’t get why you are whining. It’s not like you had to change four times. Scott did, and he had to get hair and make-up changed as well. We were alternating.” One of my classmates snapped at him._

_I laughed, drinking from my water bottle, before going behind the curtain to change into my graduation dress._

_I came out from behind the curtain in my two-piece teal blue dress and silver heels, before going to my dressing table so I could get my hair and make-up redone, and put on my jewelry. It didn’t take very long for Kitty to touch up my make-up, before she started doing my hair._

_Ten minutes later, I was completely ready in my dress (<https://www.pinterest.com/pin/297589487856298520/>), heels (_<https://www.pinterest.com/pin/447756387924679900/>), _matching chandelier earrings (<https://www.pinterest.com/pin/454511787365465124/>), and matching bangles on both hands (<https://www.pinterest.com/pin/170151692145798306/>). My hair was put into an up-do with braids (<https://www.pinterest.com/pin/435934438913886647/>). _

_“You look wonderful Scott.” Said one of my classmates._

_“Thank you. I would return the compliment wholeheartedly, but I have no idea how you look.” I said, laughing as Kitty helped me put on my cap and gown without messing up my hair and dress._

_That broke some of the tension that was filling the air, as we all laughed._

_“Okay you guys, follow me and I’ll lead you to your seats.” Said an attendant._

_We followed him and a few minutes later, snuck into the crowd of graduates and took our seats._

_It wasn’t long before we stood up again to receive our diplomas._

_We all walked in a single line towards the stage, and as our names were called, we went up, received our Diplomas/ Degrees/ Certificates, shook hands with the Dean and a few others, walked off the stage, had our photographs taken, and returned to our seats._

_It took an hour and a half before the last student returned to their seat._

_“Congratulations again Graduates and good luck in your future endeavors. Thank you all for coming and have a wonderful evening.”_

_With those words, we took off our caps and threw them into the air. There was a lot of hugging, crying and congratulating before we all split up and went to our families._

_“Congratulations little bird.” Emma said, as she hugged me. “I am so proud of you. And you did an amazing performance.”_

_There were murmurs of agreement._

_“Scott! Scott!” came a voice that sounded like the MC, Dr. Myers._

_I turned towards her and asked, “Yes?”_

_“Scott, there is someone who would like to meet you. Is that okay?” she said._

_“Sure. If this person doesn’t mind being surrounded by my family.” I replied, laughing lightly._

_Oh, I don’t mind.” Another voice responded, chuckling. “After all, they are your family.”_

_It wasn’t Dr. Myers that responded, but someone else. Someone who all mutants have been cautioned against due to his hatred of us._

_“Bolivar Trask.” He said, taking my hand and kissing it. I repressed a shudder. “I was mesmerized by your performance. You were absolutely mesmerizing”_

_“Thank you.”  I said, taking my hand back from him and turning to Dr. Myers, “Dr. Myers, if you are able to, please introduce him to the rest of the performers and our team. For if it wasn’t for them, I wouldn’t have been able to mesmerize Mr. Trask as I apparently have. If you cannot, then maybe one of the other professor’s can.”_

_I smiled at her._

_She laughed and agreed._

_“Actually,” he said. “I was hoping to take you out to dinner this evening.”_

_“You wanted to take me out to dinner.” I repeated, raising my eyebrow. "Sorry, I have plans with my family this evening."_

_"No problem. Maybe another time.” He said, sounding taken aback that I would reject him. “Congratulations again.” He took me hand and kissed it again._

_“Congratulations again, Scott. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Dr. Myers said as she led Dr. Trask away, talking with him about the rest of the team that helped us put the performance together and the backup dancers._

_I turned back to everyone and asked, “Was that-?”_

_“Dr. Bolivar Trask? Yes.” Said Mum from his wheel chair in a concerned tone._

_“The same-?” I asked._

_“Dr. Bolivar Trask that hates all mutants and wants to destroy us? Yes.” This time it was Logan who answered, barely holding in a growl. I put my hand out in the direction of his voice. He took my hand and held it._

_“And the-?” I asked._

_“Founder and CEO of Trask Industries? Yes.” This time, Dad answered from behind Mum also in a concerned tone._

_“The company that-?”_

_“Built the prototype Sentinels that have seriously injured you in the recent past? Yes.” This time, it was Garrett, one of the Vampire Nomads who answered._

_“Well, this is just ironic.” Said Bobby laughing._

_“What is so funny about this, Popsicle?” growled Logan, tensing and on the verge of letting his claws out. I squeezed his hand. He relaxed._

_“Think about it.” Bobby said as he stopped laughing. Probably realizing that continuing would hazardous his survival._

_“I get it.” said Richard Wayne from beside me. “Trask hates mutants. But he has no idea that he just flirted with one of the most powerful one of you all.”_

_I started to laugh. I could see the irony in this whole thing._

_“You have a point. Anyways, it’s not as if he’s going to ask me out again or anything.” I said, before adding. “Now, let’s go for dinner. I am starving.”_

_We went out for dinner at a five-star restaurant, before heading to the hotel. We had a long day ahead of us tomorrow, with me moving back to Bayville._

Present 

“I was wrong. The next morning when we returned to Bayville, the first bouquet of flowers came, they were roses. Afterwards, he would send all kinds of flowers to the Mansion. It got to the point that there was no place to put them in my room, so I would put the around the house. They were beautiful flowers. I often joked that at least I didn’t have to worry about picking flowers for the vases. A month later, there were pieces of precious jewels, like rubies and diamonds inside the flowers. After a few weeks of this, I collected the jewels that he had sent and went to his company headquarters to return the jewels. He adamantly refused to take them back unless I went out with him. I said I would think about it, only so he would take back the jewels. When I went home, and told everyone what had happened, they nearly blew up. It took quite a few rounds in the Danger Room before everyone was cool-headed enough to hold a conversation without their powers making an appearance. Finally, after a long discussion, and plenty of Lavender tea, they agreed for me go for the date, as long as i took precautions. Magical precautions. It was only one date. What was the harm? And he didn’t know that I was a mutant, so it wasn’t as if I had anything to fear, especially as I had the ability to temporarily neutralize my powers, making me seem like an ordinary human to any of his gadgets. I called him on the number he had given me, and agreed to one date for the next night. I had no idea what he had planned.

The next day, Kitty and Jean helped me get ready after nearly everyone gave an input in what I should wear. Finally I settled for a long purple spaghetti strap dress (<https://www.pinterest.com/pin/487022147187503436/>), matching jewelry set (<http://www.novajewellery.co.uk/shop/144-lilac-purple-jewellery-set.html>), matching bangles (<https://www.pinterest.com/pin/545357836100033344/>), and silver heels ([http://www.jildorshoes.com/product.cfm/hurl/farah-evening-sandal-silver-leather/PI=127060?AID=10655979&PID=2687457](http://www.jildorshoes.com/product.cfm/hurl/farah-evening-sandal-silver-leather/PI=127060?AID=10655979&PID=2687457)). My hair was pulled into a sort of ponytail with braids ([http://www.jildorshoes.com/product.cfm/hurl/farah-evening-sandal-silver-leather/PI=127060?AID=10655979&PID=2687457](http://www.jildorshoes.com/product.cfm/hurl/farah-evening-sandal-silver-leather/PI=127060?AID=10655979&PID=2687457)). Agatha also gave me an amethyst ring (<https://www.pinterest.com/pin/37154765653532194/>) that would help me neutralize my powers and abilities, just to be on the safe side, and I spelled it so it can only be removed by her or someone else I trusted completely and of their own free will, which was any of the people I lived with.

All too soon, Trask came to pick me up and we went to dinner. It was great. During the meal, he asked me how I found school, how I was finding the move back to Bayville after the rush and chaos of university student life, and asked me about the show. I answered and asked him about the company and how he felt now that he was on competing level with S.T.A.R Developments, Stark Industries, Worthington Industries, Wayne Enterprise, Queen Consolidated, Braddock Group of Companies, Singhania Group of Companies and Raichand Industries. After dinner, we went dancing and then a stroll in the summer night air, before we headed back to the limo to go home. In the limo, he gave me a drink. After I drank it, I realized that it was drugged. He revealed that he had a suspicion that I was a mutant as well as the others at the X-Mansion, but since the drug he gave me worked he realized that he was wrong. However, instead of giving me an antidote, or taking me home immediately, he raped me. Repeatedly. However, he took great care with my clothes and jewelry, saying he didn’t want to ruin ‘what enhanced such beauty’. He took me home afterwards.

Sensing that something was wrong, Charles and Jean asked me what had happened. I told them everything, with the two of them broadcasting to the rest of the house. Many of them wanted to kill Trask, but I managed to convince them not to. Since, despite what happened, he was no longer suspicious of us being mutants. They reluctantly agreed, especially after I told them that if they did go after Trask, his blood would ultimately be on my hands, since it would be in my name they went after him. So, it took a while, a lot of therapy, and Danger Room sessions for all of us, especially after I found out I was pregnant because of the rape, but we were able to move on.

When Trask found out I was pregnant, he wanted to claim paternity, but I wouldn’t let him. I told him we had proof that he had raped me, and if he wanted to claim paternity, he would have to do so from prison. He backed off after that. We knew we couldn’t go after him, but at the same time, he couldn’t come after us or any other mutant, it was something I was able to live with.

The next few months went by, and I was in my eighth month when Alex and I learned, through a diary my mother once had, that the man who had caused the plane accident that killed our parents was none other than Trask himself. At the time of the accident, he had been working for our family company, Summers Technology And Research (S.T.A.R) Developments, and he just wanted my parents out of the way so he could take over, being the company Vice-President. He didn’t realize that, in their will, my parents stated that if they were to die before Alex reached the legal age, he would automatically become emancipated, get the company and custody of me. It was a heavy burden and they knew it, but it was the only way to protect our legacy, and keep the both of us safe. A few months after my parents died and Alex took over S.T.A.R. Developments, Trask left, and started his own company, Trask Industries.

The shock of learning this caused me to go into premature labor. I nearly lost the baby, but finally, after 48 hours of labor, she was born. I named her Atiya, after my mother. With the knowledge of him having killed my parents, we could have gone after him, but I didn’t want Atiya to grow up with the world knowing that she is the product of rape.”

Wyatt took, a now sobbing, Scott into his arms and rubbed his back soothingly. They stayed that way for a long time, before Scott finally stopped crying.

“You want to tell your story now? Or do you want to wait a while first?” Scott asked, as he wiped his eyes.

“Later. It’s not that I’m avoiding telling you, but I believe it would be better, for us both, to come to terms with your story, before we delve into mine.”

Scott agreed, before grabbing a drink and a bite to eat. Wyatt also grabbed a drink.

A few hours later, Wyatt and Scott sat on the sofa, and Wyatt began his story.

“My story happened three years ago. I was dating this Omega, a model, her name was Cindy Gaines. She was a sweet girl and I was in love with her. I hadn’t told her about magic or that I was a witch or anything. I knew I should have, but for some reason, I just wasn’t able to bring myself to tell her. She told me she was pregnant, and we were happy. She moved into the Manor, and we were all excited. It took a lot of doing, but we were able to keep the existence of magic a secret from her. When she was nine months pregnant and close to her due date, we were in the Manor, putting the finishing touches to the nursery, when we were attacked by demons. We were able to vanquish them, but she had seen them and she went into labor. It was long and very difficult. I was with her the entire time, and after she delivered the baby, she began to hemorrhage, and bleed internally. I begged her to let me heal her, but she refused saying that if she had known I was a freak, she would never have gone out with me. She also said that I was evil, and her death would be a punishment for me, knowing that even with all my powers, I was powerless to save her. She died in my arms.”

By this time, Wyatt had tears in his eyes, and was crying softly. Scott, from where he was sitting in Wyatt’s lap, put his arms around the larger man and held him, letting him cry.

After a while, Scott said, “She was wrong you know.”

“What do you mean?”

“When she said you were evil, and a freak. And that her death was a punishment. You are an incredible person Wyatt. I have only known you for two days and already, I am telling you things that no one outside my family knows. I am telling you a secret that an entire community’s survival depends on. More to the point, yesterday at the Gala, _I_ started a conversation with you, and aside from my performances and shows, I always wait for someone else to start the conversation.”

Wyatt just shrugged.

“Alright, how about this? I can see your heart Wyatt! I can see the radiance of your soul. If you won’t believe anything else, believe that. I told you that your soul’s radiance was the most beautiful I had ever seen _before_ you told me about Andy. Remember?”

“Yea. I do.” Wyatt said softly, sighing.

“Listen, we just need time to process. Maybe, that’s why we’re here.” Scott said.

“What do you mean?” Wyatt asked, frowning.

“Time passes at different rates in this dimension. It can either pass at the same rate as the Physical Plane or it can be faster or slower. It all depends on why they’ve been brought here. So maybe, we have been brought here to come to terms with what happened.” Scott explained.

“Maybe. That would make sense.”

“And we do still need to talk about us being the reincarnations of Arthur and Merlin, and the fact that we were married and we have a destiny to fight something that is both myth and legend.”

“Yea. We do still have a lot to talk about.” Wyatt said agreeing, before he smiled and asked, standing up. “do you want to dance?”

“Huh?”

“Dance with me. Let’s take our minds off the past. At least for a while. And to be honest, I have wanted to dance with you again since last night.”

Scott smiled and took Wyatt’s outstretched hand. “You have a point. Sure. I would love to dance with you.”

Scott snapped his fingers, and soft music began to play.

They slowly danced together, letting the past stay where it is meant to, in the past, as they focused on each other. As they danced, their memories from their past lives as Arthur and Merlin slowly began returning.

**Author's Note:**

> What is Melinda Halliwell's power? How old is Future Wyatt in the Charmed series finale?


End file.
